Hyrule High School
by Sagri
Summary: Welcome to a stereotyped TV series! With Sheik, Link and all the others as high school teens. Sheik's PoV Sheik x Link yaoi
1. Episode 1: Welcome back

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Cough. 

Well, welcome to you, Reader! I know what you may be thinking: 'Hey, I thought it was a fiction, not an author twaddle!' but don't worry, it won't be too long (or so I hope). The point is that before we start, I need to settle a few things.

So, first warning: this fiction involves yaoi (guy love) so if you don't like it, if you think it's disgusting and everything, please, do not read. However, if you decide to read it anyway, don't blame me for it: you were warned.

Now, secondly, I'm French...

Well, this implies two main things:  
- as English is not my mother tongue, there may be a few grammatical mistakes, even though I'm beta-read by the wonderful HarryPotter'sgirl17. Anyway, if you can spot some mistakes, tell me so I'll be able to correct them.  
- as the French school system is rather different from the British or American ones, I met a few problems. However, I chose to display something rather close to the French school system, as it's the one I know best. It means that a few things about school organization, etc. might sound strange to you, so don't hesitate to ask me explanations. One of them is that high school lasts three years in this fiction; as Sheik is a second-year student, he is about sixteen.

Another thing: Sheik is a separate male character from Zelda. I know it's different in the game, but he's not a high school teen either so I though it wasn't needed to give a plausible explanation.

To finish, I think I'll update this fiction once a fortnight. I know some authors are quick enough to update once a week, but I write really, really slowly in English. Moreover, I've got a lot of homework to do, so it shall be once a fortnight (no arguing!).

Now, I hope you'll enjoy reading this story. And don't forget to send me some reviews, even though you dislike a few things (as long as you keep polite)!

* * *

**Episode 1: Welcome Back**

* * *

'Well, here we are,' my father says matter-of-factly as the car stops in front of the gate. 

Yes, here we are. I lean my forehead against the window and stare at the buildings that stand at the end of the path. Quickly, mist forms on the glass. Now, the gate seems lost in fog, and it looks even gloomier than before. Today is the first day of my second year at Hyrule High School. I should feel excited, sad, desperate, ill-at-ease or something like that. But I don't feel anything. Well, actually, I do feel _something_: I feel empty. It seems as though I am daydreaming. Everything looks unreal. The leather scent of the car, my father's voice, the radio songs, the shining drops of water in the front yard grass. Unreal.

'I'll leave your luggage at the reception. Will you be OK, Sheik?' my father asks me.

He's a thin tall man, with the same golden hair as mine. He's wearing a dark suit that makes him look like a sharp businessman or some undertaker's assistant. Actually, he works for the government, at intelligence service; he's part of the Sheikah Unit, which means I don't really know what his job consists in. But it's a mere façade: in fact he's just a nice and overprotective daddy.

'I'm not four anymore you know. I think I'll be able to find my way along this alley.' I answer with a smirk.

'So I think this is a goodbye till Christmas holiday, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I think so too.' I open the door, grab my bag and get out of the car. Then I turn to my father: 'Bye!' I said waving my hand in a silly way. And then I close the door at the sound of some 'take care of yourself' speech and move towards the building. Behind me, I hear the car screeching on the gravel. My father's gone.

I stay here for a few seconds, in front of the open gate. I can't help but chuckle to myself, remembering how excited I was last year. This gate has seemed to be some passage out of childhood. Now I know just crossing an alley don't make you grow up like that. However, the emptiness I felt has now been replaced by a queasy happiness. I'm going to see my friends again, and after two months and a half of boring family holidays, this thought cheers me up.

Oddly, the front yard is totally empty. I glance at my watch and quickly solve out this mystery. As ever, my father has dropped me hardly five minutes before the day starts. So I hurry up towards the front steps and get into the entrance hall. The school buildings look like an old castle or covenant, so I'm facing huge wooden stairs and high ceilings inside. There are more students here: afraid newcomers from first year, giggling third year girls, noisy teens in general. I slide my way to the left wall which the class lists are put on. Well, let's check who I'm with this year.

Here I am! "Sheik Spyer", that's me! And just below my own name is written another one which makes my heart loop the loop. Link Sylvest. Oh! thank you Nayru! We're are in the same form this year too. And as I look up the list, I can see that my class is quite the same as last year. There are people I strongly dislike, but at least I'm with my friends.

Suddenly, the bell rings, deafening and as grim as a knell. Damn it! I'm going to be late at my first lesson if I don't hurry up. So I glance quickly at the room number I'm supposed to get to and run up the stairs. If I'm a bit lucky, I'll be able to get there before my professor do. But of course, as you probably already know, we're never lucky when it's needed.

'Spyer!' a voice snaps at me as I rush through a third floor corridor. 'What are you doing!'

I freeze. I can't help sighing. I've been here for only two little minutes and I'm already in troubles. And into big troubles, judging from the tap-dancing sound of high-heel shoes coming closer. Turning around, I meet the small ugly woman I was dreading for: Gohma, the main supervisor. She's wearing her usual black suit – anyone would think she's got a entire wardrobe full of similar clothes – and a tight bun that makes her look as mean and strict as she really is. There is nothing in her appearance to suggest any kind of imagination or of kindness. Actually, I think she looks like a black widow; you know, those spiders that kill their husbands. For I'm sure she could have.

'So? I'm waiting for an answer,' she says sharply.

'Well, I'm trying to be on time at my first lesson,' I tell her, trying to sound relaxed and confident.

'No, you're not.'

My jaw drops open in astonishment. I cannot have understood well. I mean: I _was_ trying not to be late indeed, so what the hell is she getting at?

'I beg your pardon Madam?' I ask as politely as my frustration allows me.

'I am going to tell you what you were doing, boy. You were _running_ in the corridors.'

If I didn't know Gohma as much as I do, I'd think she's kidding. But the fact is Gohma never jokes about anything. And particularly not about rules.

'As I've just told you, I haven't got much time so...'

'So you're overstepping the rules,' she ends as her eyes sharpens in a threatening way behind her rectangular spectacles.

Farore! The more I talk, the worse it's getting! Now, I'm positive I'll be late. Which means I'll be in other troubles as far as I've handled these ones. Really, I'm surpassing myself today.

'Er... Actually, as it is very rude to be late on the first lesson of the year, I thought I could... er... let's say _forget_ this little detail just one single time.' Oh Din! I sound so unconvincing!

'You thought wrong, boy.' This sentence sounds like some kind of a death sentence. Cold, emotionless, metallic. A computer would've sounded more cheerful indeed.

Suddenly, she comes closer to me and holds up a threatening finger. 'It's OK for this time, Spyer, for we are on the very first day. But let me warn you,' she mutters, tapping on my chest with her index. 'Next time I catch you running in the corridors, I'll make you scour the toilets with a toothbrush. Is that clear?'

I swallow. 'Perfectly Madam.'

'Now get off!'

Only too willing to do so, I leave her quickly, striding but not running. When I eventually get to the room I'm supposed to be already in, I find the door closed. Damn it! The lesson's started. So I suck in my breath and knock. A second goes by, then another. I'm getting nervous. Perhaps I didn't come to the right room. But as I check the number above the door, it seems to be the right one. Had my father dropped me earlier, I wouldn't have been in such troubles. But actually, it was my fault: if _I_ had got up a bit earlier, we'd have left home on time. I wish I were a bit less lazy sometimes.

Eventually, after ages, the door opens. I step in to see all my classmates staring at me, and so does Mr Rauru Light, my history teacher. He's a small man, a bit plumpish, with greying hair and moustache. He's wearing old-fashion shirt and velvet trousers and his finger are tapping on his thread-bare leather bag, lying on the desk. He's obviously angry with my being late.

'Congratulations, Spyer,' he says with a sarcastic voice. 'You managed to arrive later than Mr Zora.'

Straight away, I can here a few people giggling. And for good reason! Ralis Zora has never attended a lesson on time in his entire life. But right now I don't really feel like laughing.

'I'm really sorry, sir. I met Gohma...'

'_Mrs._ Gohma.'

'Yes, I met Mrs Gohma so I was a bit delayed.'

Mr Light rises an eyebrow. 'A bit?'

I glance at my watch. Well, quarter an hour late, that's a good score. After being told off for five other minutes in front of everybody, I'm _gently_ invited to pick up a timetable on the desk, to take a seat and to pray the goddesses people forsake me. So I'm looking for a free table and I suddenly notice my best friend, Komali, who's discreetly waving at me. He kept a seat for me! He's so nice!

Even though the morning hasn't gone so well, I feel happy now. OK, I realize I may sound a bit silly, being happy just because my friend kept me a seat, so it must be time for some explanations. Komali is coffee-skinned, dark brown-eyed and has got dark brown hair too. He looks cool, friendly, and he is. But the problem is that he's the shyest boy in the whole high school. He is unable to speak in front of a crowd, he often stammers and nearly collapse anytime he has to talk to an adult or worse, a girl. So it must have been really hard for him to keep me this seat, and that's why I feel so grateful.

As I'm sitting next to him, he winks at me with a smirk. 'Not even nine o'clock and already in troubles with both Gohma and Light, well done! Shall I say "Welcome back"?'

'It won't be necessary,' I answer but I add no more. I've got enough problems this morning for risking being caught chatting.

As I turn to look toward the board, I notice that I'm sitting just behind Link. Komali's so great to have kept me this seat! Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean by 'which link'? Link is a person! Remember the 'loop the loop' boy? No, I definitely didn't say _loopy_. I was talking about the name which made my heart loop the loop, but forget it. Link is the blond guy wearing a green hoody at the second row, you see? Well, I'm stupid, of course you don't.

Well, Link is about two inches and a half taller than me, athletic, smart. He's got golden hair, deep aquamarine eyes and a skin as pale as moonlight. And when he laughs! Oh my Din! He's got the sexiest laugh I've ever heard! If I had to sum him up to three words, it would be: smart, cool and gorgeous. He's the guy everybody likes, the guy every girl craves for going out with. He usually wears a green top – green fits him so well – with baggy jeans and a bonnet, which he has put off right now for we are in a classroom.

What? Do I sound as if I wanted to go out with him? Well, the point is that I _actually_ want to go out with him. Indeed, I even think I'm in love with him. And that's quite the problem. I mean, I'm a guy – didn't you guessed? – and so is he. So even though we get on quite well, I don't see why he would be interested in me. Moreover, I'm rather discreet. Not shy at all, but discreet. So with Darunia being so funny and Ruto trying to catch his attention by wearing miniskirt always shorter – I sometimes wonder whether they're not only belts –, I don't know how he would notice me. But there's always hope, you never know.

So I spend the entire lesson staring at Link's golden locks and pale neck. I strongly feel like kissing it, but of course it would be the most foolish thing I'd have ever done. But at least, the bell rings the end of the history class, putting a stop to my musings. I can help but shake my head. I didn't put down any notes. I'll have to ask Malon to lend me hers.

'See, we got Mrs Impa Shadow as math teacher this year,' Komali tells me as we're walking to the next class. 'She's said to be awful.'

'Yeah, I know,' I say grimly. 'She's a good friend of my Mum. Indeed, she's supposed to be my godmother even if I never met her.'

Komali's eyes widens in amazement. 'Really?'

'Do I sound as if I was kidding?'

'Yes, you do.'

'Well, I'm not...'

We keep on arguing all the way long, till we get to the next lesson. And so the day goes by. When the last lesson of the afternoon is over, I leave Komali and make my way to Gohma's office. I don't want to see her again today but I don't have the choice: as I arrived late this morning, I wasn't able to go and pick my room key up. Fortunately – if I may say so – Gohma is not in her office. Instead, I meet Miss Skulltula, her assistant who's not really more friendly. A few explanations later, I've got my key and I can lead my way to my room.

However, I as turn left in a corridor, I crash into someone. Unfortunately, this someone occurs to be Zant Nightfall. For Nayru's sake! Didn't I get enough troubles for today?

'Watch your steps, Spyer!' he roars. He's much taller and stronger than me, so it was not a good idea to annoy him. Anyway, when do I have good ideas since?

'I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming,' I try to apologise.

'A small twerp like you should watch where he's going,' he answers scornfully.

'Why? 'Cause I could bump into a bigger twerp like you?' I'm OK with apologising, but not with being insulted. And neither is Zant obviously. He grabs my collar, threatening, and then tackles me violently against the wall. For sure, he's going to punch me right in the face.

'Zant, let him go!' says a voice I know well.

'Mind your own business Link,' Zant tells harshly.

Link gets closer, obviously not willing to let him hit me. 'This is my business now,' he says with a firm voice.

'What's the problem? Is he your boyfriend?' Zant asks in a sarcastic tone.

'You got it, he's my boyfriend, so let him go,' Link keeps on calmly.

Even though I know Link didn't think any word of the "boyfriend" thing, I can help some warm shiver in my chest.

'Or what? You'll go and tell your Mum?'

Slowly, Link leans against the wall, next to us. Then, after a brief silence, he says casually: 'Or Gohma might find out who left cigarette butts lying around in the bog.'

Instantaneously, Zant turns pallid. He looks as if he wants to say something, but the words remain stuck in his throat. Then, he gives us a last angry glance, lets me go and strides away. I sigh, I've been lucky at least one time today. I turn to look at Link; he's grinning.

'I think it's time for me to say "thank you very much",' I whisper, blushing lightly.

'Oh, you're very welcome you know. Zant is just a stupid show-off. I don't like him either.'

We start walking to the West wing, which all the student rooms are in. I'd like to say something funny but I can't think about anything cool to tell him. I feel so stupid like that. I don't know what to do with my hands. I must look like a monkey with my arms swinging this way. And my walk is so robot-like. I've been longing for a moment alone with him for the whole summer and now I've got it, I can't make the most of it.

'How did you know he left cigarette butts in the toilets?' I eventually ask, as curious as I'm willing to start a conversation.

Link looks at me mischievously, smirks, and then says: 'I didn't know. Now I do.'

And so I smirk back.

'I'm in room 23-5,' I tell him. 'What about you?'

'23-3, so we'll share the same common room. Cool, isn't it?'

Yes, that's cool! After all, this first day was not so bad.


	2. Episode 2: The Blondes

Hi !

Fist, I'd like to thank those who sent me reviews, it really pleased me! And I'd like to thank my beta-reader too : Harry'sGirl for she was patient enough to correct me.

And secondly... Well, nothing else to say. So here is the second episode of Hyrule High School. I hope you'll like!

* * *

**Episode 2 : The Blondes**

* * *

_Oh ! Tes paupières se lèvent comme des ombrelles noires…_

Din! What's that awful noise? It sounds as though my father's started singing while having a shower. And believe me, that's not something one should hear.

_Elles sont les dentelles soulevées de la nuit…_

Damn it! The alarm clock!

_Qui tombe…_

I smash the top switch of my alarm clock and it stops singing straight away. Then I moan loudly and bury myself a bit deeper in my blankets. I don't want to get up. I _absolutely_ don't want to. Getting up would mean going to classes which doesn't sound really attractive. And moreover, my bed is so warm! I'll say I'm ill or something like that. So I dive my head into my pillow, my eyes still shut. Quickly, my thoughts wander to Link, to his deep aquamarine eyes. They're like lagoons. Attractive, intense, and as soon as you dive in, you're craving to drowning yourself in.

I can't help moaning again. If I stay lying in my bed, I won't see Link today. Well, yesterday he _saved_ me from Zant, perhaps today I'll be able to become a bit closer to him. I think it's worth trying and getting up. And so I do. I take my clothes and walk out of my room to the bathroom I share with a few other guys such as Komali and Link. There's nobody here; they must have already left. So I quickly have a shower, put my clothes on and after a light breakfast at the canteen, I walk to the chemistry laboratory.

Today, I'm on time – even a bit early – so I can choose where I want to sit. Suddenly, I can feel my heart beating faster: on the left, I can see a bag on a drainboard. I'm positive it is Link's bag; he may have left it here and then have gone and wandered through the corridors, waiting for the lesson to start. As we do practical pair work in chemistry, it would be a good occasion to have a nice time with him. Komali won't bear a grudge against me: we're not those kind of best friends who always stuck together and never mix with any other. So I walk through the lab and drop my bag next to Link's one.

A second later, a light cough behind me catches my attention. I turn to meet a fair-haired girl looking like a giant pink meringue. And a step behind her is standing Ruto Zora, this Asiatic-looking fashion victim whose leitmotiv should be: "the shorter, the better." I'm talking about her skirts of course.

"Do you have an angina, Zelda?" I ask the pink meringue. I don't really like the way she looks at me. Actually, as a lot of people, I don't like her at all. The problem is that Zelda King is the headmaster's daughter.

"Of course I don't, Sheik," she tells me with a smug high-pitched voice. "But do you know what you are doing right now?"

"Well, I think I'm talking to you, aren't I?" I answer sarcastically.

She gives me a scornful pout. "Really funny. The point is that you're taking _my_ seat." Then she turns to Ruto who gives a foolish nod of agreement straight away, smiling stupidly.

"Oh! It was _yours_? Actually, as I didn't see your name written on the stool, I thought it was _Ruto's_."

The Asiatic girl suddenly seems to wake up. Her mouth wide open, she looks at Zelda, then at me, and then back at Zelda. "He's right Zelly! Didn't you say that on Tuesdays, it was my turn to sit next to Link?"

"No, Ruto darling. I said on _Thursdays_." Ruto instantaneously looks rather disappointed. But Zelda doesn't pay attention to her and keeps on with me. "Let me warn you, Sheik; get off my boyfriend or you'll get into trouble too big for you."

"_Your boyfriend_?" I reply, caustic. "Tell me, Miss Silly, does Link know about this decision of yours, or didn't you plan to tell him before the end of the week?"

Zelda is about to snap me a sharp answer but we're interrupted before she could. "Is there a problem?" Link asks, surprised.

Farore! I didn't see him coming! How much did he hear of our argument?

"No, there's problem at all," I tell him bitterly, still gazing at the pink meringue. And suddenly, I angrily grab my things and snap at her: "And there's no need to kick me off anymore either. I'm leaving."

And so I get off. However, as I meet Link's eyes, I can see something strange in his look. He looks surprised but also disappointed. But it must be just a trick of my mind. The point is that I _would like_ him to be disappointed, but he surely isn't. However, as I sit next to Komali, at the opposite of the lab, I can't help grinning. It seems that Link has sent Miss Silly packing for Darunia Goron, his best friend, is now seated on the stool we were fighting for.

Anyway, I don't have time to chat about this with Komali because Mr Barnes, our chemistry professor, comes in at the sound of the ringing bell. He's a friendly man, with small glasses and an old-leather overall that have obviously lived through more than one chemical explosion. After a brief speech about this year's syllabus, he distributes the equipment and starts writing the instructions on the board. It is the moment Ralis chooses to come in, his face tomato red and looking breathless, as though he had sprinted.

"Oh! Mr Zora!" Barnes says without a single touch of surprise in the voice. "Late again?"

Ralis Zora is Ruto's cousin, even though she always pretends they're not related.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you'll never believe what happened to me!"

Straight away, all the students – including me – burst out laughing. Even Barnes can't help chuckling lightly before saying: "Let's try anyway."

The whole room is now quieter than it would ever be in any class. Everybody is waiting for Ralis story.

"Well, this year, I made a resolution to be on time... "

Lots of people giggle at this announcement.

"... so I woke up two hours earlier than usual this morning. But when I arrived at the canteen in order to have breakfast, I found it close since it was 5:30 a.m.. So I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. However, the light was off and the Rova twins thought I was a burglar so they struck my face with frying pans."

I notice that he has a huge bruise on the left cheek indeed.

"I was nearly knocked off so they turned the light on and realized I was a student. So one of them – I think it was Kotake – brought me to the hospital where I underwent pneumonia, tuberculosis and rabies tests. When I eventually got back to high school, believe me, _I was on time_! So I made my way towards the chemistry lab when a door suddenly burst open and hit me hard in the face. So I fainted and when I awoke, I was late."

Barnes pulls his glasses off and sighs deeply. Then, after a short silence, he says quite desperately: "Well, it was not your best story boy, but rather a good one. I'm glad you didn't lose your imagination during the holidays. Did you get a note at Mrs Gohma's office?" Ralis nods and gives him a small piece of paper. "So go and sit at the free drainboard in the back row."

And so the lesson resumes. Well, actually, Barnes quickly turns to write instructions on the board, pretending he didn't notice Nabooru's put her hand up.

Nabooru Spirit.

An amazing girl, really. But before I tell you anything more about our chemistry class, I think I should introduce her a little more. Well, a rather pretty girl – really pretty actually – with what's needed where it's needed, long auburn hair shining like in an L'Oréal ad, shapes you only see on TV and a honey skin that gives her a delicious touch of exoticism. In short, the blonde.

No! I never said she was fair-haired! You didn't read carefully and you misunderstood me. I said she was _the blonde_. This girl who moves in a different world from the one of the other mortal teenagers; this girl who's the best in everything; this girl everybody stares at when she walks through the corridors. She's the goddess of the pupil body. She's the only one all the teachers call by her first name, for they can't ignore her scary aura of supremacy. Girls wish they were like her while guys wish they could make a hit with her. But all those dreams will never come true, for Nabooru only wants one thing: being the best. Friends are unnecessary whims to her; a boyfriend would be a real liability in her power quest.

Well, I think you caught the idea: Nabooru is a fascinating person, apart from her stone heart and her sharp tongue. About her past, nothing is certain but there's no shortage of rumours. She's said to be the daughter of Fumaaru Spirit, a powerful ex-godmother of the Gerudo Mafia who killed her husband, a rich businessman. Now Fumaaru would own a cosmetic firm founded with the money of her dead husband. Nabooru's mother never provided her with maternal love but instead taught her to be as cold and Machiavellian as she was. Needless to say she succeeded.

Well, let's come back to Barnes now. As I told you a few lines above, Barnes is writing an equation on the board, pretending he didn't notice Nabooru has put her hand up to ask a question. But _the blonde_ is like a predator hunting its prey. Patient. Maliciously patient. When, eventually, she coughs lightly to catch Barnes' attention, he breaks his chalk in stress for he knows he cannot ignore her anymore.

"A question, Nabooru?" he asks dreadingly.

"Yes, sir," she answers with a sadistic grin.

So he reluctantly invites her to keep on, and everybody forgets about their experiments. Such fights between _the blonde_ and the chemistry teacher are very famous. Famous enough for students to bet on the winner of this intellectual joust.

"How long do you think Barnes will hold on?" Komali whispers to me.

"Let's say two questions," I answer.

"I bet on three."

There's a brief moment of silence in the classroom which everybody sucks in their breath during. _The blonde_ casually tosses her hair back with so much class at least half the guys in the room can't stop staring at her – I'm happy to notice Link isn't part of them – and then she starts her first attack.

"I was wondering: do you think nuclear fission process could be use to create gold, like alchemy?"

A heavy silence falls onto the whole class. Where the hell does she get such questions? This time, I don't think Barnes will even go further than the first question. We're only on Tuesday and Nabooru has already driven him mad. Scary.

But the Goddesses seem to have mercy of our professor as an unforeseen incident occurs and puts a stop to Barnes' torture. And by "unforeseen incident", I mean a noisy 'BOUM!' at the back of the room. Straight away, everybody turns around to see Ralis, his face and his overall pitch black, holding the remains of two test tubes in each hand.

It's the break, so Komali and I are lying under an oak tree, in the park. The sky is cerulean blue, a few clouds are playing hide-and-seek with the sun, and the weather is so warm. In short, it's a glorious morning. And after this bliss, I'll attend a double literature class with Mr Valoo. As I love literature, I can't help but feel happy.

"We're not going to meet Mrs Shadow before tomorrow morning," Komali tells me with relief, checking the timetable.

"Well, that's good news!"

"I heard she's already put three first year guys in detention."

"I must be true," I tell him. "She's said to be so strict that even the flies stop making noise during her classes."

However, a light cough interrupts our chatting.

"Another problem with me, Miss Silly?" I ask without looking up. "Perhaps I'm lying under _your_ tree this time?"

"Er..." an embarrassed voice says.

So I look up to see that's it was not Zelda who coughed, but Meldi. I blush instantaneously and apologies, explaining who I thought she was and why.

"It's OK, Sheik," she tells me with a smile and I know she's not angry with me. Anyway, Meldi is seldom angry with anybody. She's a banal teen girl, with long brown hair, and she's friendly with everybody.

"Actually, I was looking for Malon," she explains us. "Did you see her?"

"I didn't," I say apologetically. So we both turn to Komali who blushes straight away.

"Well, I-I th-think..." he stammers. "I think I saw her... near the lake."

Meldi thanks him (and so he turns tomato red) and then turns towards the lake. But as she's leaving, Komali calls her back: "Meldi, wait! Well... I was wondering if... er... Do you want me – us ! – to come with you?"

Wow! I'm really impressed! I never thought Komali was able to approach a girl! Well, till now, neither did I realized that Komali had a crush on Meldi...

* * *

**NB: the song at the beginning is "Miss acacia" by Dionysos.**


	3. Episode 3: Mrs Shadow

Here is the thirs episode of Hyrule High School!

Again, I'd like to thank people who reviewed me and my beta-reader - Harry'sGirl - too. As ever, if you can spot any grammar/spelling mistake, please tell me (I hate writing something wrong).

Enjoy your reading (or at least, I hope you will)!

* * *

**Episode 3 : Mrs. Shadow**

* * *

'You could have told me you wanted to go out with her!' I tell Komali for the thousandth time at least.

'Do not shout so loud!' he breaths, gazing around worriedly. 'Somebody could hear you!'

'Relax! I didn't even say her name. But I think you ought to have told me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?'

Komali sighs. 'Of course you are! But _please_, can we talk about something else? You've kept asking me questions about Meldi since yesterday morning!'

I know he's right. But as I'm cutting my carrots up, I can't help feeling bitter and disappointed. My best friend is fond of Meldi and he didn't even bother to tell me. He may think I'm not trustworthy enough. Or perhaps he thinks it's not of my business. Anyway, I feel hurt.

Yeah, I know what you're going to tell me – my conscience keeps on harassing me with this: I didn't tell him either that I fancy Link. Well, that's different! You don't believe me? You may think it's easy to tell your best friend you're in love with a guy. The point is that I don't think telling him: "Hey! Guess what! I'm gay!" is the best thing to do. OK, you're right, I'm a coward. Happy? But I don't want to risk our friendship. What would he think of me?

'Sheik, I never told you to grind your carrots to powder, you know,' Telma says, obviously amused. 'I think you can put them into your pot now.'

I blush and moan something like ''Course Ma'am!' before doing so. Telma is our cooking professor. A huge woman with a round smiling face and a red ponytail, usually wearing a dark apron. She's the only teacher we call by her first name, which I found rather odd at the beginning of my first year at Hyrule High School. But as the previous year went by, I got used to doing so.

'Once you've add the carrots to your preparation, peel the potatoes. Miss King and Zora, will you please pay a bit more attention to what you're doing? I don't think Mr. Sylvest is going to disappear if you both stop gazing at him.'

Many giggles burst out in the classroom. I can't help but smirk too; serve you right!

'Don't forget the food you make is sent to Marcity old people's home. So please try and cook something edible!'

When the bell rings, I feel conflicting emotions: on the one hand, I'm happy to have a break, but on the other hand, I dreading for the next lesson. We're to have our first math class with Mrs. Impa Shadow, my godmother. Believing what's said about her, it's going to be a hard time. However, now is not the time to feel gloomy: it's the break, so it's time to try and talk to Link!

As he's already gone out, I messily pack my things and rush out to the corridor. Here he is! I linger for a moment on the threshold. Today, he's wearing white trousers and a green shirt. Oh my Din! He's simply beautiful! Neither gorgeous nor sexy but something with more class. Actually, I can't find words to truly describe how I feel gazing at him. My heart seems to be about to explode. Every beat it does spreads real bliss through my veins; but every beat it does is like a wave of pain and grief as I know I can't have him.

However, he is alone right now so it's a good opportunity to go and have a chat. As we are on Wednesday, we don't have any class this afternoon so I could ask him whether he'd like us to meet after sport practice. Yeah, that's a good idea, I ought to do so. So I breath deeply and make my way towards him and...

'Hey, Link! Listen!' calls a voice I loathe.

Navi Fairy. A small girl – minuscule I should say – with huge spectacles that make her look like a giant fly and glimmering braces worthy of a power station. She goes everywhere with her books, venerates all the staff and is a real leech! Once she has started talking, you can't stop her for at least an hour. And of course, her favorite victim is to be Link. I'll have to drop the idea of asking Link to see each other this afternoon. Actually, I'm sending so powerful waves of hatred towards Navi that it seems impossible she doesn't feel hurt or burnt.

I turn and go the other way round, but I freeze straight away. A few meters ahead, I can spot Zant. I'm not a coward but the point is that he's not alone today. He's talking with his best friend – well, it's rather a idol than a friend for Zant – Ganondorf. You know, this kind of brutal bloke, huge mass of brainless muscles which is captain of the rugby team and which victimizes the first year students. So, as I'm not rash, I turn again and decide to go past Link and Navi even though I don't really like this sight.

However, as I stride past them, Link turns his head towards me. He seems to be about to call me, perhaps in order to get rid off Navi, but I don't stop and even hurry up. I quickly turn left, run down a few steps and then stop at the bottom of the stairs. I wait here for a moment. My heart beats fast, I am panting. Why the hell did I do that? Why did I flee? Because it is what I did: I fled from Link and Navi. It made me sick watching them together. Is it jealousy? Well, I should try and control my feelings. I oughtn't to react this way, it's stupid. I don't own Link, and I must keep it in mind or I'll end up like Zelda.

As I make my way towards the math classroom, a girl voice hails me:

'Hey! Sheik! Wait for me!'

I turn to meet Saria Deku, a classmate of mine. She runs a bit to catch up to me and gives me a banana-size smile.

'What are you doing alone?' she asks me, obviously curious.

'Well, I went to the loo so I didn't need to be surrounded,' I lie to her with a wink.

'Can you show me the way to the math room please? I can't recall where it is.'

'Of course!' I answer, leading the way. 'But tell me, you dyed your hair!'

She gives me another radiant banana-size grin. 'Oh! You noticed?'

I rise an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. 'Well, green is a rather easy-noticeable hair color, your know! But it fits you well!' I add quickly as I don't want her to get upset.

She looks even more pleased than she was when I _noticed_ her new hair color. Before I can do anything, she kisses me on the left cheek.

'You're so lovely, Sheik! I've been dreading that it doesn't fit me well since I did it. Actually, I chose green 'cause I wanted something funny and it makes me think of nature. But I forgot to tell you! I've been elected as the new Kokiri Club president!'

'Congratulation!'

The Kokiri Club is the save-the-trees association of Hyrule High School. Actually, they are believed to be a group of weirdoes. And even though I like Saria, I agree with this opinion. They are all wearing odd clothes or haircuts – Saria's green hair is one of the best example – and they often organize events with environmental aims, such as rubbish-collecting days, demonstrations, organic muffin sales or the Goddesses know what else. Their last action, last year, was to spend an entire day up in the park trees, dressed up like monkeys. And believe me, it is really awkward when somebody asks you if you are friend with the monkey girl up there.

'The first Kokiri meeting of the year is taking place three o'clock. this afternoon, what about coming?' she suddenly asks me.

Now, I've got a problem. A big problem. I don't want at all to attend the Kokiri Club, but I don't want at all to upset Saria. However, I'm going to have to deal with this. In short, I need an excuse, and what's more, a rather good one! Think... There must be something. Yes! I got it! The sport registration! That's a good excuse, and not even a lie!

'Well, I have to go and join the gymnastic team this afternoon or I won't be able to practice during the year.'

She looks a bit disappointed at my answer. However, she says nothing but a light 'Oh! I see'. Anyway, we have reached the math classroom now and the lesson is about to start. As I come in, I glance around to see that Link is seated next to Darunia. Well, another time perhaps. So I walk to sit down next to Komali and meet Zelda's eyes. The pink meringue looks like she's craving for saying: 'What did you expect, you brat!'.

Professor Shadow isn't here yet. Quickly, whispers runs through the room recalling all the rumours which have it that she's malicious, sadistic and everything. The more time goes by; the more anxious I feel. Is this dreadful woman supposed to be my godmother? And how is she going to behave with me? Will she be kind to me or will she even be nastier than she is with the other students? Perhaps she won't pay attention to me at all.

Suddenly, the whole class freezes: the door is being opened. Everybody sucks in their breath, dreading what's about to come in. But we all sighs in relief as Ralis enters the room, red-faced, out of breath. He quickly glances at the professor desk and can't help a smile.

'Phew! I'm not late!' he exclaims, punching the air. 'This old bat is so grievous she'd have given me a detention for being late on the first lesson!'

But nobody answers him. Actually, we all share the same look of horror as we can't help but gaze at the woman standing behind Ralis. This awkward silence seems to make him realize something is going wrong. Slowly, he turns around and gasps as he meets Professor Shadow's eyes.

'You are perfectly right, lad,' she tells him with a calm slow voice that makes her sound really threatening. 'I'm going to give you a detention for being late. And about the "old bat", I think you should go and discuss it with the headmaster.'

Ralis turns pallid as she gives him a cold harsh look. He's shaking but she obviously doesn't care. As he doesn't move, Shadow raises a hand up to show him the way. So, as though going to the gallows, Ralis walks grimly out of the room. However, we don't have time to feel sorry for him because Professor Shadow slams the door shut and walks slowly to her desk. Everybody is waiting for the Goddesses know what, expecting something to happen. She stays still for a moment, glancing over the class, then asks with a sharp voice:

'Who did allow you to choose your seat?'

Komali and I look at each other, bewildered.

'So? What are you waiting for? Get up! I want everybody to stand at the back of the room! Quickly!'

In a concert of chair noise and whispered comments, we all grab our things and line up at the bottom of the classroom. Professor Shadow comes and goes by us and I can't help feeling as if I were facing a general or a firing squad. I keep staring at her but she doesn't even glance at me. It's as though I didn't exist. Eventually, she stops walking and calls:

'You, what's your name?'

'Malon Ranch.'

'Well, Miss _Ranch_, go and sit down there, at the second row.'

And so does Malon as Shadow keeps on with her game. Slowly, the rows fill up as Nabooru and Darunia sit together, Navi besides Ganondorf, Midna next to Malon... Link is put at the front: the only seat left at the first row is next to him!

'You are Zelda King, aren't you?' Shadow asks the pink meringue.

'You guessed right, Madam,' she answers with a bootlicker voice that makes me sick. Then she displays a Teletubbies smile and says: 'I'd rather sit at the first row for I can't read on the board otherwise.'

'Indeed? You'd rather sit at the front row?'

'Yes, that's it,' Zelda nods hopefully before giving me a quick smug glance of triumph. However, Professor Shadow's eyes sharpen maliciously:

'The point is that I don't care at all about what you'd rather or not, girl. Get some glasses and go and sit at the back row.'

I can't help a smirk. Acting like a crawler doesn't seem to work this time, does it? As Zelda goes past me, looking deeply upset and angry, I mutter to her: 'Missed Miss Silly, did you?' and I sneer softly. But I stop straight away as I heard somebody saying:

'Serve you right Zelly, Link's _my_ boyfriend!'

I turn to look skeptically at Ruto.

'Oh, he's yours today?'

'Don't be silly Sheik,' she snaps at me. 'Zelda is just a show-off. Link asked _me_ out!'

Saria chuckles before she replies: 'You were seven years old, Ruto, and it was a bet!'

Ruto instantaneously looks offended. She's about to say something but I will never know what for I heard Professor Shadow saying: 'Spyer.' So I lift up my head and step forward. Her dark eyes catch mine and I can see a cold, emotionless interest in her look. She looks like a bird of prey with her closed face and her short white hair, even though she may be in her forties. An awkward silence falls while she peers at me. Eventually, she says no more that: 'Go and sit next to Sylvest.'

Even though it's just one short sentence, I can feel emotional fireworks exploding in my chest. Happiness, bliss, pride, triumph, love... Nevertheless, I try not to show it for two reasons. First, I don't want my classmates to know I'm crazy about Link. And secondly, my godmother seems to be nasty enough to change her choice if she sees I'm happy with this one. So I do my best to conceal my feelings and to look impassive. However, I can't tell whether I'm succeeding or not.

As I take my seat next to Link, he leans to whispers something in my ear and my mind instantaneously turns crazy. I can smell his scent, we are nearly cheek to cheek and one of his golden locks is stroking my neck, even though I don't think he noticed this point. Yes, heaven exists and I've just reached it!

'I'm happy you're my math neighbor. I wouldn't have stand Zelda sitting beside me in math for a whole year!'

Did I ever say I disliked mathematics or Professor Shadow?

* * *

**NB: In France, the classroom are usually provided with two-people desks which explains the Link's neighbor war. I don't know how it is in UK or in the USA (or Ireland, or Australia, or etc.) so I thought I was better to explain this point.**


	4. Episode 4: Two months later

Hi everybody!

Here is this week's episode and as ever, I'd like to thank my beta-reader - Harry'sGirl - for correcting a lot of my mistakes.

As Metal Chocobo asked me a few questions about math lessons, I thought it was worth giving some information here. Actually, in France, we do calculus and geometry and function study in math. Of course, we don't do everything at the same time (students would get lost) but we don't spend an entire year doing only calculus or geometry. So as I only know this school system, math is being taught this wayt at Hyrule High school. I don't know whether it was clear or not (I don't think so indeed) so if you need more information to understand the story (or if you just want to know more), you can ask me...

It's also time for me to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter: it cheered me up and helped me keeping on writing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Episode 4 : Two months later**

* * *

Nearly two months have gone by since the beginning of the year. Now November is almost here, the weather is cold and wet and I hardly leave my white scarf for a second or two. Life in Hyrule High School has fallen into a routine. Nevertheless, this routine is all but banal. Ralis is still late. Komali is still about to faint anytime Meldi is in the surroundings – which means_ really_ often. _The blonde_ is still the best, Zelda is still silly and I'm going to stop here for I'm fed up with saying "still" every two words. 

Today it's Thursday, so I'm attending a history class with Professor Light. As ever, my thoughts quickly wander to Link rather than to the content of the lesson. But nobody can deny Link is a thousand times sexier than Professor Light. However, I haven't made much headway with him. We are good friends, we spend time together – even though we're seldom alone – and I think he likes me. But I'd like more. I want more. I have a feeling I'm in a dead end.

Somebody knocks at the door and brings me out of my daydreaming. I glance at my watch; it must be Ralis. As our world latecomer champion enters the room, everybody fell silent. Even Ganon stops snoring loudly at the back of the room.

'Mr. Zora, what an honour!' Professor Light says with an undisguised irony. 'I had lost hope to see you today.'

As ever, Ralis is panting and trying to get his breath back. I can't help but frown as I notice his hand is bleeding.

'You – will never – believe – me!' Ralis eventually manage to articulate.

Everybody burst out laughing, except from _the blonde_ who displays openly her contempt. She tosses her hair back and peers somewhere else, as though stopping looking at Ralis could make him disappear from the surface of the earth.

'Surprisingly, I think I won't believe you indeed,' Light says. As Nabooru, he doesn't seem to feel like laughing.

'This morning,' Ralis begin to explain anyway. 'As I was ready an hour before the lessons start, I went to wander in the park.'

'Gripping...' _the blonde_ whispers. Nevertheless, she's muttered loudly enough for everybody to hear.

But this is not enough to stop Ralis from keeping on with his tale.

'So I was walking around and I heard a strange noise behind me. So I spun around to meet a whole horde of boars. So I took my heels and they chase me! So I climbed up a tree and waited here for an hour and a half 'til they left.'

Professor Light takes off his spectacles. He looks tired; he's aged a century in a few minutes. I don't know what makes him feel the most desperate: the boars in the park, Ralis's unlimited fantasy or the fact the he cannot start a sentence with any word but "so". Ralis's life appears as a logical series of disasters. _If anything can go wrong, it will_. The Law of Murphy, the written version of back luck fate, seems to dog him.

'Your hand is bleeding, boy,' Professor Light suddenly notices.

'Er – yes. I hurt my hand when I tried to get down from the tree.'

'Well, I think you should go to the sick room,' Light tells him casually.

The whole class freezes. Here comes the punishment.

'It – It's not necessary!' Ralis stammers. I can see panic in his eyes as he tries to hide his wound.

Even Nabooru has frowned; the sentence is really harsh. The sick room is a place even the daredevils avoid. The problem is not with the room itself. The problem is Miss Bokababa, the nurse. She's really... _special_. Actually, since she took the job, the number of sick-pretending students has reduced to absolute zero. Everybody has come to realize that missing a class or two is not worth the danger of frequenting the sick room. Sometimes, as we walk past the last corridor of the Northern Wing – the closer of the sick room even the bravest guys dare venture – we can hear muffled explosions enlivened with curls of coloured smoke. However, Professor Light doesn't seem to trust all the scary stories about Miss Bokababa – or maybe is he just a sadist – for he says again, with a firmer tone:

'Go to the sick room.'

Ralis swallows loudly, his face deathly pale. He may be thinking staying would make him earn a trip to the Headmaster's office – which is much safer than the sick room. Nevertheless, Mr King would surely send him to the sick room too, so Ralis had better avoid a detention, even if it means confronting Miss Bokababa. And so he leaves. As the door swings close, I can't help feeling gloomy. I've a feeling that it's the last time I see him.

Then, the lesson resumes. Today, I'm far away from Link so I'm not able to spent the whole lesson gazing at his moonlight neck. I know that history lessons don't aim at letting me deliver in Link's beauty. I _really_ do! But don't you dare tell me you never nodded off a single time in history! I won't believe you. Such an exploit would be a product of superhuman abilities. Only _the blonde_ manages not to get sleepy in history, but it is well known she's not human strictly speaking. So I dive my head into my crossed arms and close my eyes. I'll ask Malon or Navi for their notes.

My musings slowly wander to yesterdays evening. I was sitting on one of the common room couches. Actually, the students rooms are organized a bit like some tiny flats. About five bedrooms are gathered with a common room and a common bathroom. I'm in room 23-5, which means room five in flat number twenty-three, that I share with Komali, Ralis, Darunia and Link! But let's go back to yesterday evening, shall we? I was sitting on a couch – slumped over a couch would be closer to the truth – watching Komali and Darunia playing chess. Ralis was frantically trying to finish on time his second Hylian essay (the first one had mysteriously been struck by thunder) and Link was playing the old piano we got in the common room. I glanced at the clock, it was time to go and sleep, but nobody seemed to want to do so. And as I didn't want to be the only one sleeping, I stayed. Anyway, Link played so well. And the couch was so comfortable and warm with its fluffy cushions...

Darunia was thinking hard to protect his queen from Komali's castle. He's a big strong guy, like Ganondorf even though it's their only thing in common. Darunia is humble, kind-hearted and always ready to help or to joke. But the thing that makes him really different from Ganon is that Darunia's got a brain and, what's more, a good one. So he moved a single pawn, and it was Komali who now was in trouble. But I suddenly noticed the music had stopped. Why did Link stop? That was not fair! It was such a bliss to hear him playing! Then something landed next to me on the couch. And this something occurred to be Link. Instantaneously, my heart pumped harder and faster. Did he realize his fingers stocked my forearm when he dived into the couch? I couldn't help blushing. Oh Farore! I should master myself!

And so, as the evening went on, my eyelids went heavier. I was sinking into a warm fuzzy fog...

I woke up. Had minutes or hours went by? My eyes were hardly open, and nobody noticed I was awoken. Komali and Darunia had started another chess game and Ralis seemed to have spread an ink bottle on his Hylian paper. It was only at that moment I realized my head was leaning on Link's shoulder. I jumped high in the air and turn as red as chilli straight away.

'Oh! You've awoken, have you?' Link chuckled as both Komali and Darunia burst out laughing.

'What a pity!' Darunia said. 'You two are a nice couple!'

'I know,' Link answered casually. 'The problem is Sheik can't help falling asleep, so he's not really skilful in bed,' he added with a smirk.

I turned redder – if it was possible – as my friends laughed louder. However, I felt a warm pulse in my chest: Link let me sleep on his shoulder and apparently, it didn't bother him.

I wake up with a start. My mind needs several minutes to understand I've nodded off and that the bells just brought it out of sleep. I was lucky not to get caught by Professor Light: he could have sent me to the sick room too. And speaking of the sick room, I notice I can't get a sight of Ralis. So I ask Komali who tells me Ralis has not return yet from hell. However, I have no time to worry for our unlucky friend for _we_ are now going down to hell. Actually, hell is situated at the ground floor, near the patio, in the room where Professor Shadow teaches mathematics. So we all stride to the math classroom and sit gloomily under Professor Shadow's falcon look.

'Well, I've just finished correcting your tests off and I must tell I'm quite impressed,' Professor Shadow says as the whole class but Nabooru gazes at her worriedly. Up to now, the results have been rather disastrous.

'Of course,' Shadow keeps on. 'By "impressed", I mean impressed by your poor standard. I begin to think you all hold a personal grudge against me. Such ineptitude! Such nonsense! Others would have committed suicide for less than reading your papers! But as I can see you're all longing for them, I won't make you wait longer. So –'

She stops for a minutes, delivering in the dreadful anguish she's bringing about. Then she resumes her sadistic game:

'Zora, I mean Ralis –' Her look flies over the room as she's looking for her victim. But of course, Ralis is impossible to find.

'Din! Where's this boy? Late again?'

Malon bravely put her hand up to say: 'Professor Light send him to the sick room.' She's the class representative.

Shadow's eyes widen in astonishment for a second, and then she finds her sarcastic face back.

'Well, at least, I'm not the most sadistic person in the staff, am I? But let's resume, shall we? Zora – Ruto this time, keep on like that and Z will no more be only your initial but also your mark. Nabooru, as usual...'

This means _the blonde_'s got another A.

'... Deku, funny – I hope you understand a math paper is not supposed to be funny. Sylvest, very good. Rito, not too bad. King...'

Professor Shadow stops again, staring at the paper she's holding with a desperate look. She sighs deeply and then says:

'Well, last time you touch the bottom, now you may be seeking oil! Spyer, as for you, I must admit your are _in progress_. Still lost in abyssal depths, but _in progress_...'

I stay rather still as I get my test back. I've got a F. But mathematics has never been my thing. I'm in progress – as bewildering as it can sound – so I should feel happy. Or at least a bit cheered up. Actually I feel nothing.

The lesson goes on about complicated thing I don't understand at all. Link tries to help me, but it's hard. Hard for I'm totally useless in math, and also for chatting during Professor Shadow's class is rather risky. I can't help but chuckle to myself when I remember the first math class. I was happy to sit next to Link; I thought it would be a good opportunity to get closer. Actually, we hardly talk at all.

When the lesson ends up, Komali, Darunia, Link and I go out to the patio. We spend the all break here, chatting, and then we slowly walk to literature. Professor Valoo talks an hour during about theatre. Then he gives us a strange homework to do: by pair, we've got to write a small play in five scenes, inspired on the work of the well-known theatre writer Majora Mask. A fortnight to write a play, it's going to be funny...

The following lesson, Hylian, goes by rather quickly and then, at least, it's time to go and have lunch! The canteen is at the ground floor, adjoining the Entrance Hall. As usual, the Rova twins are serving the food. They are two old bats looking absolutely akin to each other: same huge greyish buns, same crumpled face. Their only difference is the colour of their aprons: blue for Koum and red for Kotake. Or is it the contrary?

'Hello Mrs. Kotake!' Zelda says with a silly smile. 'How is your back today? Still aching?'

'Hello Zelly!' Kotake answers her. 'I'm feeling much better. It's so nice of you to worry about an old lady like me! What would you like today?'

'Well, may I have steak and potatoes with sauce?'

Kotake suddenly looks a bit embarrassed. 'The sauce is supposed to be served with fish only, you know. But well, it doesn't matter, here you go!'

Zelda takes her plate, says "thank you!" and leaves. Now it's my turn.

'Hello!'

''Morning Spyer,' Kotake snaps at me.

'Can I have steak, potatoes and sauce?'

Her eyes sharpen strictly.

'If you wanted sauce, you should have taken fish! Here!'

Furious at this injustice, I grab my plate, throw it onto my tray and take a seat between Saria and Komali. However, before I can complain, Meldi asks:

'Has one of you seen Ralis since this morning?'

Half a dozen "no" answers her.

'Do you think he's still at the sick room?' I ask.

'Well, I reckon he would have come back if he weren't,' Saria says.

'We should go there and find out what happened,' Meldi suggests.

Instantly, we all look at her, shocked.

'You're daft as a brush!' Navi tells her.

'I – I agree – with you, Meldi,' Komali stammers, blushing strongly. 'I'll come – and – and see with you.'

And so she gives him a radiant smile than makes him nearly faint.

¤¤¤

'I told you a thousand times it was not a good idea!' Navi muttered as we are all standing in front of the corridor that leads to the sick room.

By "all", I mean a lot of people: Meldi, Komali, Malon, Saria, Navi and even Darunia and Link that wet met on the way. Eight people – including me – to form the zaniest rescue commando ever seen. Actually, we've been lingering here for about five minutes. Nobody dares to go further.

'Ralis and Miss Bokababa in the same room for more than four hours, I'm amazed the sick room was not blown out by a nuclear explosion!' Darunia jokes and we all chuckle nervously.

Eventually, I suck in my breath and step forward. If nobody moves, we'll get stuck here till winter. Silently, the others follow me. The corridor is calm, strangely calm. Neither explosions nor coloured smoke to welcome us in the nurse's den. As I get in, I linger for a short moment – the space of a heartbeat – at the threshold. The room is dark and the air is still. I've a feeling some freak lives here and that bones may be lying around on the floor. However, I step in and as I make my way towards the beds, I meet no bones.

'Here he is!' Link whispers.

Actually, a dark shape lies on the last bed. As we get closer, we spot Ralis who looks sleeping. Saria gently wakes him up.

'Ralis!' she mutters. 'We've come to rescue you!'

'Do you know where is the nurse?' I ask.

'She's gone out but she'll soon be back,' he answers as he tries to sit up, in vain.

'What did she do to you?'

'Well, she gave me a lot of pills before she realized that it was for uterine pains and that my hand was bleeding. So she bandaged my hand and insisted that I took cough syrup, which was in fact surgical spirit. So I spew a lot and she keeps me here 'til I recover."

'Nice story but we'd better get off before she comes back!' Darunia says.

And without waiting any longer, he grabs Ralis, throws him on his right shoulder and then hurries towards the doors, quickly followed by Komali, Meldi, Malon, Saria and Navi. Only Link and I stay. I look at him, he stares back at me and winks. Then we run out. Brave, but not rash.

As I told you, routine in Hyrule High School is quite different from in the rest of the world.


	5. Episode 5: Mediator

Hello!

I'm a bit late for this chapter but I wasn't able to update last Wednesday, so I do apologise.

Thanks to Conformity's Angel, I checked and discovered I was misspelling Meldi's name which is, in fact, "Medli". I'll try and correct it.

Apart from that, thank you to the reviewers and enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Episode 5 : Mediator**

* * *

One… Two… Three… Four… Five... Six... Seven... Eight revolutions on the horse! 

I land softly next to Komali, sweating. My forearms are aching but I feel so happy I don't really notice. I have improved of two revolutions! It's still Thursday and Komali and I are attending gymnastics. Apparently, Ralis's trip at the sick room had no grievous consequences so we let him go to his daily swimming practice. Swimming is the only thing Ralis is proficient at.

Actually, a lot of people are attending sport or art activities at the moment. After class, everybody wants to wind down. Everyone's got his or her own hobbies. Saria makes "save the trees!" signs. Ralis goes swimming. Zelda and Ruto go window-shopping to the town centre of Marcity. Navi does extra homework. Malon rides. Medli draws comics. Link does fencing or plays the piano. And Komali and I practice gymnastics. But of course, they're still homework to do coming back to our rooms, so we're can't spend all the evening doing whatever we want.

Speaking of homework...

'So, are you planning to ask Medli to pair off with you for Valoo's homework?' I ask Komali who's doing circles on the horse while I'm having a short rest.

This question upset him so much that he looses balance, messes up a revolution and falls over hardly. I'm so stupid! I'm going to get him killed if I keep on this way!

'Are you OK?'

'Well, I could be better,' he answers, massaging his neck.

I wait for a moment, and then ask again:

'So?'

'So what?'

'Oh! Don't pretend you didn't understand what I told you!' I say a bit angrily. 'Will you ask Medli to write this damn play with you?'

Komali stays still. He's blushed lightly and is making knots with his fingers. I stare at him, patiently waiting for an answer. Then, he eventually tells me:

'I dunno.'

'What do you mean: "I dunno"?'

'Well... I don't know whether she'll accept or not!'

I sigh deeply. It's going to be a hard job for me to make him move.

'I don't know either. But we'll never solve this problem unless you ask her!'

'If she says no, everybody will laugh at me and consider I failed!'

Look here, is he going to gives me other arguments to justify his cowardice? I mentally punch myself straight away. That's not cowardice but shyness. I was rude and unfair; in short, I didn't act as a good best friend. Did I dare a lot of things with Link? No. So I oughtn't to judge so promptly. I must reassure him. I must give him self-confidence.

'First, you don't have to ask her in front of a crowd! So if she says 'no', nobody else will know. And secondly, it's not because she says 'no' – if she does – that you failed with her. It's a literature homework! It doesn't mean anything!'

'If it doesn't mean anything, why do you want me to ask her?' he replies.

Keep calm, Sheik! Keep calm! It's your best friend, so _do not_ shout!

'Because it could be a good opportunity for you two to get closer!'

Komali seems about to panic. Short of arguments, buddy?

'And what about you?' he asks after a moment of thinking. 'Who will you pair off with if I write the play with Medli?'

'Don't worry about me! I'll go with Ralis!'

Awkward silence.

'OK, I'll ask her,' Komali eventually accepts, as if the idea of pairing off with Medli disgusted him.

Straight away, I punch the air. We did it! Well, actually, he has not asked her yet of course, but it's already a small victory.

'So you're doing it tomorrow morning, aren't you?' I ask and Komali looks instantaneously sick.

¤¤¤

_Yeah-eah! All right!_

I moan.

_We'll spend the night together..._

Yes, that's a good idea. Another good idea would be to have an alarm clock that does not sing but ring!

_Wake up and live forever!_

OK! I'm waking up! So I strike off this damn singing clock and fight a bit with my blankets to sit up. I'm still sleepy and my sight is rather hazy. Everything is quiet in the surroundings. As ever, I must be the last one to get up in the flat. Well, I really need a shower to get my mind clear!

So I try and get up, rummage in my chest of drawers to get some clothes and then make my way towards the bathroom. My walk is slow, staggering. I must look like a wino in the fog. Eventually, I reach the door, push it open and came in the bathroom... which occurs not to be the bathroom but Ralis's room. Shit! WAKE UP! Luckily, Ralis has already left. So I get out fast and find the real bathroom. This time, I kick the door open, throw my clothes in before me and bolt the door. Then take my T-shirt off, turn to the shower and find myself face to face with Link, looking as surprised as I am.

I freeze. I'm definitely not the last one in the flat. I can't help blushing: had I seen him a second later, I would've been totally naked! Well, he's not wearing many clothes either. His hair is wet, there're drops of water on his naked torso and only a green towel is rolled up round his waist. He must have just got out of shower. Oh my Din! He's so sexy like that! Just peering at him sends thrills up my spine. I wish I were that small drop sliding between his pecs and down his abs to the towel. I'm so fascinated I must look quite odd for Link suddenly asks me worriedly:

'Are – Are you OK, Sheik?'

He cares for me! Don't be stupid, Sheik! He cares for you as he would care for anybody else. Stop dreaming! It's driving you mad.

'I'm – I'm fine!' I finally answers, shaking my head to regain consciousness. 'I'm sorry!' I add quickly.

'Never mind, it's all my fault. I was a bit late so I forgot to bolt the door. Lucky you didn't come in earlier!' he eventually adds with a light chuckle.

Lucky? _I_ would say unlucky!

Then he peers down at my torso and seems to notice we're both half naked. I blush, my ears are burning and I wouldn't be surprised if smoke came out of my head.

'Oh!' Link says as his eyes widen. 'I may bother you, don't I?'

'No!' I tell him quickly with so much conviction that he laughs. Well, I have to say I almost shout.

'If you say so,' he chuckles. 'You are really sleepy today!'

Is he laughing at me? Anyway, even if he is, I shouldn't get upset. I'm really ridiculous this morning!

'Well, I'd like to stay here and have a shower with you,' he says with a wink. 'But I'm really going to be late so, see you!'

And so he leaves me alone. I don't even watch his back as he walks out the bathroom. My brain is working really hard. He wanted to have a shower with me? Nayru! It serves me right to be so lazy and to get up as late as possible! But I'm stupid. It was just a joke of his. Just a joke. Anyway, it's worth getting up a bit earlier next time, isn't it?

Once I'm ready, I slowly get back to my room and glance at my watch. Din! Lessons start in ten minutes! So I grab my bag without checking what's in and rush out to the canteen. If I meet Gohma, I'll surely have to scour the toilets but I can't walk, I'm really too late. I get an apple from Koume – was it Kotake? – and then run up several stairs to the history classroom. Fortunately, I manage to get there a few seconds before Professor Light shuts the door closed. Phew! I did it!

I sit down besides Komali who _surprisingly_ choose a seat as far as possible from Medli. Hey buddy! Chickening out? But don't worry, Sheik won't let you do so.

As I dive my head into my rucksack, I find it almost empty. Din! I'm so silly! I forgot to pack up my things for I was late! Let's see, what do I have here? Pencil case, notepad, math exercise book, and that's all. At least, Professor Shadow won't burn me at the stake. But about the others subjects, I'm going to meet some problems. Well, I barely put down notes in history, but I've got neither Hylian nor French book.

'Got a problem?' Komali whispers to me.

'I forgot _a few_ things.'

'You mean a lot of things?'

'Actually, I mean everything.'

Professor Light has started a new chapter about the Independence War of Windy Archipelagos. But of course, nobody but Navi listens at him. _The blonde_ already knows it by heart, and all the others don't care at all.

'So, how are you planning to ask Medli?'

Komali jumps and nearly falls over.

'Sh! Not so loud!' he mutters so low that I hardly hear him at all. 'Anyway, what do you mean by _plan_?'

I frown while peering at him. Is he really stupid or just faking?

'Well, I meant "plan". Wake up! Will you ask her during Spanish lesson? You could sit next to her.'

Komali choose Spanish as an elective whereas I took French.

'"I love you" is "_te quiero_" in Spanish, isn't it?' I keep on. The more I talk, the redder Komali turns. 'Or maybe you want some French word? _Je t'aime Medli! __Tu es le soleil de ma vie!_'

'Shut up!' Komali tells me, panicking.

I'm craving for laughing but I try and keep serious.

'Relax pal! You can do it in English if you think it's better!'

He stares at me darkly.

'OK!' I sigh. 'Here's what I suggest you do...'

We take the whole history class to argue the _plan_. No need to say we're going to have harsh lacks about Windy Archipelagos. But at least, Komali's agreed to move a bit. The idea is to gives him a moment alone with Medli, so he can ask her to pair off with him. _To pair off with him_. Do you realize? What is it going to be like when he'll try and ask her out? It will be a huge mess, for sure.

When Professor Light's class is over, I go and talk to Malon, asking her whether she can lend me a Hylian book for I don't have mine today. As Malon and Medli usually get around together, the diversion gives Komali a few minutes to go and see her. But of course, he doesn't dare and everything falls through. Well, I suppose it would have been too easy if it has worked on first try. So I tell him to bring back Malon's book: another failure. Then the patio is too crowded, the double math class too risky.

At lunch time, I'm getting a bit _annoyed_. Morning has gone off without Komali's talking to Medli. Fortunately, they have to sit face to face at the canteen and that's got nothing to do with me. I know he won't ask her having lunch and I can't blame him: the place is really crowded. However, they'll probably chat a bit which may help.

'Darunia,' I call. 'Could you pass me some sal... OUCH!'

Something – more probably somebody – has just kicked me hard in the shin! I look around me for the culprit as the whole table is staring at me, expecting explanations. However, explanations come quickly.

'I'm so sorry, Sheik!' Malon spatters.

She's sitting in front of me and her face is so red that she looks about to explode.

'I didn't mean to hurt you!'

'Kicking hard in front of you, what else did you expect to do?' Darunia laughs.

'I didn't – just missed – well, I'm so sorry!'

'Never mind, it's OK!' I tell her with a faint smile. Faint not because I bear a grudge against her, but faint because my shin is still painful. 'I won't be able to walk for a year or two maybe, but it's OK! Anyway, who were you aiming at if you didn't mean to kick me?'

Malon blushes again.

'I – er – nobody!'

However, I've caught her eyes glancing at Medli. Why the hell did she want to kick her best friend? Wait! Is it possible that –

'Komali?' Medli calls with a low voice.

Komali looks up to Medli, a bit surprised.

'Well, would you like to pair off with me for the literature homework?'

She's said this sentence very fast, as though asking him quickly could make him more inclined to accept.

Komali was surprised, now he's totally stunned. And so am I. However, I don't think it's necessary to report Komali's answer, is it?

Then lunch goes by without any other incident. As soon as I've finished eating, I leave the table and hurry along to my room. I must go and get my French essay during lunch break. It took me all yesterday evening to write it. Actually, I spent more time looking up words in the dictionary than writing. Anyway, it was a hard job to do it so there's no question of my getting a detention because I forgot it! As I turn left to the West Wing, I meet Gohma. I immediately slow down. Even though I was striding but not running, I'm not sure Gohma is the kind of people who understand those subtle nuances. So I walk past her and her dark look fellows me from behind her rectangular spectacles. However, she finds nothing to blame me for, so I come through easily.

As I go up other stairs, I hear footsteps behind me. Din! Has Gohma eventually managed to find out a reproach to snap at me? But as I turn, I meet no strict woman but a smiling Link. What is he doing here?

'Here you are!' he says. 'I wanted a word with you.'

A word? I hope it's not about this morning because I was really ridiculous.

'So?' I ask, dreading what's coming.

'As Kom' has chosen to pair off with Medli, I wondered: would you like to write the play with me?'

Silence.

I feel so astonished I can't make a sound. For me who had planned to do it with Ralis, it's such an improvement! Well, Medli asking Komali and Link asking me, it can't be real. I must be sleeping. Yes, that's it. The day has just begun and I'm still in history. I've nodded off while Professor Light is talking about Windy Archipelagos. A miracle seldom happens, but two in the same day occur only in dreams.

'It doesn't matter if you don't want to,' Link tells me, looking frankly disappointed. 'Well, I think I'd better go off.'

And so he does. Something triggers in my mind. I was not dreaming! I _am_ not dreaming! Link came to me, and I spoilt this opportunity! I'm so damned stupid! So I run down the stairs to catch up to him, miss the last step and fall over just behind him. Link spins around and kneels besides me.

'Are you OK?' he worries.

'Well, I think I am,' I moan with a grimace.

Then I sit up and meet Link's aquamarine eyes. The grimace fades straight away.

'I'd be very glad to write this play with you,' I finally manage to say.

'Very glad?' Link chuckles. 'So much? You're still sleepy, aren't you?'

I smirk.

'Yeah, I must be.'

* * *

**The song is from 'Alright' by Jamiroquai**


	6. Episode 6: The Library

Hey!

Here we are: the sixth episode. I don't have much time to say boring things today, so thank you to Nuitarius and to Lodorfin for reviewing and to Harry'sGirl for correcting this one.

Enjoy your reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

**Episode 6: The Library**

* * *

Surprisingly, I've awoken two hours too soon today. Well, in fact, that's not so surprising for we are on Saturday! Don't you follow me? Saturday? The library? Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot I left you yesterday before this was organized! Let me sum up yesterday events to apologize, will you? As you already know, Link asked me... No! He didn't ask me _out_ so stop screaming, you fangirl! I was saying: Link asked me to pair off with him for the literature homework. Of course, I accepted so he suggested we went to the library today to start writing the play. 

Right now, I'm in the bathroom. I know it's not a date but I feel as if it was. I've shaved even though I've only got two hairs duelling on my chin and cheeks, I've brushed my teeth three times, taken half an hour to choose the clothes I'm going to wear and now I'm trying to tidy a bit my messy hair. However it seems to be an impossible task; I am to wear several golden tufts.

I start as somebody suddenly knocks fiercely at the door.

'Sheik!' Komali's voice yells. 'You've be in there for at least an hour! Are you blockading or will you allow me to have a shower before noon?'

'I'm getting out!' I answer. 'Just a minute!'

Even though the door is closed, I can hear him sighing loudly. I let my hair off and check my appearance. My shirt is not hanging out of my dark jumper, I didn't forget my flies undone and my shoes are laced up properly. So I put a little perfume on and leave at the sound of some "At last!" moan from Komali. However, I'm feeling much too good to pay any attention to his bad mood. The day is glorious - or so it appears to me, I feel light and even the air seems good to breathe. I can't help humming as I pack a few things in my rucksack. Then, I eventually get out. I'm spending nearly the whole day with Link!

Normally, I should have been practising gymnastics this morning but there's the first senior tournament of the year today, so the gymnasium is not available. But I won't go and complain! It's much more convenient for me to be able to go and meet Link directly. Otherwise I would have had to go practising from 10:30 a.m. to 12:30 a.m., then to have a shower in the locker rooms and eventually to get back to my room to get proper clothes. A real waste of time.

Lost in my thoughts, I haven't seen Saria and so I walk into her. Nevertheless, she seems not to have seen me too for she lets out a faint cry and drops all the papers she was carrying.

'I'm really sorry,' I sigh as I kneel to help her gather her things that are now lying around on the floor, and which occurs to be leaflets bearing the title: "12 Daily Things To Help Nature".

'I was musing and I didn't watch my steps,' I try and explain.

'Never mind,' she answers with a smile. 'Actually, I'm happy to see you. Have you already found a partner to write Valoo's play?'

'Yes, I'm doing it with Link,' I say happily as a wave of pride rises in me.

'Oh!'

_Oh!_ A small word but so many feelings are resonating in this single syllable. She has tried to say it flippantly but she was obviously disappointed. Why? Did she want to pair off with me? I'm so stupid! She didn't want to pair off with _me_ but probably with Link! I'm so pretentious! Wake up Sheik! You're not four anymore so it's high time you realised your not the centre of world. Anyway, how many girls are hoping to go out with Link? I mean, there are already Zelda, Ruto, and also Navi, and now Saria! What a crowd! With all those girls hanging around him, it seems useless for me to try. And even though I try to reassure myself remembering Link wanted to do this work with _me_, my good mood has gone up in smoke.

_Sheik?_

Going out with Link is like climbing the Everest or crossing the Marianna Trench: it's a dream that seems impossible to make come true.

'Sheik? Are you still with me?'

Din! Saria! I've forgotten her again, wandering in my musings.

'Yes, I'm just a bit tired,' I lie quickly.

She nods. I don't know whether she believed me or not but at least she pretended to. We've finished to get her papers together so we eventually stand up. She glances at her watch, and then looks up at me.

'It's quarter to noon,' she tells me. 'What about going to Marcity together, having a bite at VegeSnack and then attends the Kokirian demonstration in front of the Castle?'

'Well, I'm sorry but I've got to meet at Link the cafeteria,' I apologise.

Saria hmmphfs.

'Link here, Link there... Tell me, he's everywhere with you! You seem to really like him.'

This sentence makes me feel really ill at ease. However, I can't help but notice the bitterness of her voice when she's said it.

'I thought you'd been friends since childhood?' I confess, without understanding her sudden mood.

'Yes... But don't misunderstand me: Link is really a cool guy. It's just so many people love him that he forgets his old friends. But I shouldn't bother you with these stories. Don't linger with me: Link must be waiting for you. See you!'

And so, before I can do anything, she's off. I'm a bit bewildered. I've just figured out that I'm not the only one to suffer from Link's excessive popularity. Saria too feels really sad to see that so many people hog his attention. Perhaps she doesn't have a crush on him. Perhaps she just wants them to be friends like when they were primary school children. But that's not of my business after all.

When I eventually get to the cafeteria, Link is already here, waiting for me. He welcomes me straight away with smile and laugh. We have a snack here and chat a bit while eating. We talk about family. Actually, I realized I don't know much about Link's personal life, about his past, about his family... And so I learn that he lives with his grandma in the Windy Archipelagos. Even though I already knew he was an orphan, I'm still feeling awkward to talk about it with him. He also occurs to have a thirteen-year-old sister named Aryll. Well! That's a huge step forward! However, I only get a muffled moan when I ask about any brother. Is it supposed to mean "yes" or "no"? It would've been clearer to shake or nod. But I don't get upset at all: the faint touches of his hands on mines when he gives me the salt or when he steals my sandwich are enough to cheer me up.

When lunch's over, we walk slowly to the school library. It has been fixed up in a big round tower, with hundreds of books resting on dark wooden shelves. As I reach the double door, I linger a moment on the threshold. The place is simply beautiful. Of course, I've been there a few times before, but the place is still breathtaking. Actually, it looks more like a small museum than a library: four circular floors with a central opening to the vaulted ceiling. Masterpieces, sculptures, and even a huge colourful mosaic showing the three Goddesses and the Holy Triforce... Here and there, crimson armchairs or poufs have been arranged for the attention of the readers. Many students and even a few professors are walking along the alleys, searching through the shelves or consulting books.

'Let's go upstairs,' Link mutters in my ear, making me shiver. 'There are more quiet places at the third floor.'

More quiet places? Hum, what does he want to do? Hey! Stop having kinky thoughts, Sheik! It's driving you mad.

So we go up to the third floor where there are much less people indeed. I glance at the headings on the shelves and find quickly the explanation of the absent crowd : here are literature, philosophy and theology. And this is not really attractive for the mortals. Thus we find easily a free table far from the hubbub of the first floor.

I drop my bag and sink in the nearest armchair.

'Din! It's so comfortable I don't think I'll be able to work!'

'You'll work, or else...' Link mutters darkly before winking.

Is he going to punish me if I don't? Maybe he likes the bondage things. I shiver with disgust as I imagine him wearing leather clothes while playing with a whip and handcuffs. Nevertheless, I can't help replying with a chuckle:

'Yes, Maaaaaaaster!'

Link shakes his head, pretending to feel desperate at my stupidity. But I can see he's trying hard not to grin.

'Instead of saying such foolish things,' he tells me, 'you should go and pick a few Majora Mask's plays to help us writing.'

And so I stand up saying: 'As you wish, Maaaaaaaster!' and he laughs. He's so cute when he laughs...

It takes me several minutes to find out where are Majora Mask's books. After thinking which one would be the most useful to us, I decide to pick up four different plays. And so I make my way back to Link. But as you may already know, Luck is seldom kind to me. Actually, I run into Zelda. Surprisingly, Miss Silly is not wandering with Ruto today.

'Oh! Here you are, _Sheik_,' she says, sounding obviously angry with me.

'Er... Yes, here I am. Any problem?'

She looks as if she wanted to strangle me.

'Don't play innocent!' she bursts out. 'You must be so _proud_.'

She humphs and then resumes her speech.

'Pairing off with Link, you brat! Do you think you're fooling me? I _know_ you forced him to write this bloody play with you!'

I'm stunned. Definitely. Am I supposed to get upset or to burst out laughing?

'I forced him?' I quote, raising my eyebrows. '_He_ asked me.'

'You blackmailed him!'

This time, I can't help laughing.

'_Blackmail_? Who is fooling whom, right now? You're blind at what you don't want to see, Miss Silly!'

'Oh! But I _can_ see what you're up to! If I were not so clever, I'd think you're a faggot. Anyway, I know you do this just because you bear a personal grudge against me!'

Even though I now feel a bit alarmed, I can't help but reply:

'Luckily you're so clever, Miss Silly.'

And so I leave her.

_I'd think you're a faggot..._ Her sentence keeps on echoing inside my head. Did she guess? I don't think so but I should be careful in the future. Actually, the word that has struck me the hardest is _faggot_. Is that what I am, a faggot? I don't know. And will people always stare at me with this disgusted look? Will Link hold me in contempt?

Feeling gloomy – even almost depressed – I walk towards the table where Link is waiting for me. But as I come close, I catch the sound of a discussion. Without knowing why, I step aside and slip behind a row of shelves. Hiding here, I peer between the books to catch sigh of what's going out. I can see Nabooru who's sitting sensually on the table, just in front of Link, obviously trying to tease him. And with such a cleavage, she should watch out one of her breasts doesn't try and escape!

'So Link, what do you decide?' _the blonde_ asks him.

'I've told you,' he answers calmly. 'I've already got a partner.'

What? _The blonde_ wants to pair off with him too? What a mess! But actually, it's rather logical. I mean, anytime we had to do pair work the previous year, it wasn't compulsory so she did it alone. But now _the blonde_ has to find someone to work with her. As she has no friend, it's logical Nabooru tries to pair off with Link for he's a really good student.

'Come on, Link!' she says, sounding a bit upset. 'Aren't I worth dropping any partner?' she adds with a more languorous voice, bending to him.

My heart misses a beat. She's trying to kiss him! What a bitch!

Fortunately, Link draws back and says firmly:

'Well, it seems you aren't. Leave now,_please_.'

Nabooru mutters something to him but I can't hear what she's saying. Then she gets down from the table and walks away, looking incensed. However, her waist is still swinging divinely and she's still looking devilishly beautiful. Upsetting _the blonde_... What a foolish thing to do! I can't help thrilling: she may be already preparing her revenge.

I stay here for a while because I don't want Link to discover I was eavesdropping. When I think I've waited long enough, I go and get my seat back. Link is working and he doesn't even look up to me. He's looking worried. What the hell did she mutter to him?


	7. Episode 7: On A Date?

Hi Reader!

I'm a bit late this week and I do apologize: I had forgotten to send this episode to beta-reading. I'll try and be on time next fortnight.

As ever, thank you very much for the reviews and to my beta-reader! Nevertheless, I do know that Sheik is in fact Zelda in Ocarina of Time so please stop telling me that Sheik is a girl. If you had read the introduction, you would have known I had decided that this time, it would be different. It's really cool to be the writer: you can do what you want...

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Episode 7: On A Date?**

* * *

'What?' I say as my mind doesn't seem to be able to understand what I've just been told. 'Right now?' 

'Well, not _right now_,' Link answers, looking at me as though I was simple-minded. 'But as soon as the double math class is over.'

'But... er...'

'Come on!' Link says. 'It's Wednesday, so there're no classes this afternoon. We're perfectly allowed to get out of the school!'

Silence.

'I've got to go to the gymnastics practice this afternoon,' I tell him eventually.

Straight away, he looks disappointed. He stares away and says, trying to sound flippant:

'Okay, that's not a problem. We'll write this play another day. It's just I wanted to go to the movies after working at Marcity library, but it doesn't matter...'

'You can go to the movies anyway,' I say. 'You don't need to go to the library with me before.'

'Yeah, that's it,' Link answers me with a bitterness I don't understand. 'I'll go to the movies alone...'

And so he turns and walks away. Suddenly, my brain awakes and I realize that he wanted to invite me to the cinema after going and working at Marcity library with him. Having lunch with him, working with him, going to the movies with him... Din! That sounds like a date! I don't know if it really was but it's all alike. And I've just said no! Shit!

I start running after him and when I'm close enough, I catch him by the hand. We both stop and he turns and stares at me strangely. Then he looks down at our hands, and so do I. His eyes meet mine and I suddenly realize what I'm just doing. Even though he doesn't seem annoyed – just surprised – I let go off his hand quickly. It's really difficult to describe how I feel. My cheeks and my ears are burning like lava, but it is like some icy fluid has just run down my insides. Why the hell did I take his hand? I'm mad!

'Sorry!' I whisper, but I've hardly opened my mouth so I don't know whether he has heard or not.

Link doesn't say anything but keeps peering at me, puzzled. So I keep on:

'Forget about the gymnastics practice, I'll play hooky. I feel like coming with you.'

He instantly looks pleased but quickly, his eyes narrow suspiciously.

'Why did you chang your mind?' he asks.

I'm a bit taken aback by this question. Does he reckon I'm pulling his leg?

'Well... That's a secret!'

He wants to ask more but the bell cuts him short. It's time we went to the math room. Smirking, I wink at him and make my way towards Professor Shadow's classroom.

'Sit down,' Shadow snaps when we are all in.

Even Ralis is on time, but it is not so surprising as it is not the first lesson of the day. However, he seems to have met trouble during the break: his shirt is torn in places and he's got twigs in the hair. Boars again?

I have a feeling the lesson lasts ages. Numbers, equations, functions... So many things I don't understand at all. In addition, I can't help feeling excited about going on date with Link. Well, I know I shouldn't take it as a date, because it isn't one. But after all, it is so akin to a date... Sometimes, we are too close – physically but also in our relationship – to be only friends. But I always fear that those signs may be only tricks of my imagination. Maybe I just see what I want to see. Maybe I interpret the facts the way it fits with my hopes. I'm so scared to imagine things and then be rejected that I can't make up my mind to tell Link how I feel about him.

But the problem is that I can't delete my feelings for him just like a sentence on a word-processing package. Muse would say: "I try to give you up but I'm addicted." But I don't even try to give him up! I can't forget him. I don't want to forget him. I know there is no future to this relationship but I can't resign myself to this thought. And even if he was in love with me, it wouldn't be simple to go out together. Every time I peep over my shoulder during the whole math lesson, I meet Zelda's fierce look. I don't want everybody to stare at me this way. And what would Komali say? Sometimes, I want to tell him about my problems but again, I fear his reaction. I don't want to risk our friendship even though having nobody to talk to makes me feel so lonely.

Something faintly hits the back of my skull, waking me up. First, I think Professor Shadow gave me a slap on the head because I wasn't listening, but she appears to be behind her desk. So what was it? As I glance down, I spot a small creased-paper ball lying near the foot of my chair. I frown; what the hell does it mean? After peeping quickly towards Professor Shadow, I pick the paper up and open it out. Din! It's a message from Zelda! However, I have no time to read what's going on for a hand catches the note. The problem is that this hand occurs to be Professor Shadow's one.

I look up, frightened, to catch her triumphant face.

'So Sheik,' she says maliciously. 'Getting love messages from Miss King? I'm sure the whole class is looking forward to my reading it aloud.'

Panic overwhelms me as she holds the small piece of paper in front of her eyes. For Nayru's love! What did Zelda write on this damned note?

Looking around me, I can see that Professor Shadow was right: the whole class is staring at her with an expecting glint in their eyes. I'm deathly pale as she starts reading:

'So, let's see King's poems: "_Listen, you little brat!_"' Shadows raises an eyebrow really high on her forehead. 'That's much more original than "honey", I must say. And much more unexpected for a love message also. "_I demand that you get off Link straight away! He's mine so ask Shadow to change your seat and write your play with someone else. The only reason he doesn't ask you to leave himself is pity. He doesn't want you as a friend. Take this as a piece of advice. It would be a shame that you got hurt, wouldn't it? Don't forget who I am..._"'

Silence falls. I feel struck. Really. It wasn't at all what I had expected. Lots of giggles burst out in the class but they sound as if they came from another room. The sound is muffled, crackling, like an old transistor. I know I shouldn't pay attention to what she said. I know she just wanted to hurt me. But the happiness I felt has now vanished. I barely hear Professor Shadow giving Zelda a detention and, when the bell rings, I rush out. My eyes are burning but I don't want to weep. I'm not a girl!

Suddenly, I can feel a hand on my shoulder, grabbing my jacket. I put up a struggle, trying to get free.

'Let me go!' I say but my courage is fading away.

I'm gently pushed against the wall and I can hear somebody asking me to calm down. I don't really know why but I obey.

'Are you okay, Sheik?' Link asks me, sounding really worried.

Of course, it was his hand which grabbed me. I don't know why but I can't make up my mind to look at him. I keep avoiding his beautiful eyes as he stares at me. Eventually, I feel the warm contact of his palm against my cheek and he makes me peer at him. His gorgeous face gets me out of breath. And his hand on my cheek is so soft...

'Concerning what Zelda wrote to you...' he begins.

'Listen, I...'

'No, _you_ listen,' he cuts me short. 'She's bloody stupid. I'm writing this play with you because I felt like – because I _feel_ like doing so. I also want to spend this afternoon with you, and that's nothing to do with pity.'

His look is casting sparks and I can guess he's really furious at Zelda.

Suddenly, I realize his hand is still on my cheek. And we are so close to each other. Only a few inches separate our lips, it would be so easy to kiss him. Moreover, the corridor is absolutely deserted. I should kiss him, I'm craving to doing it, but I can't make a move. If only he could bend to me! But of course, he doesn't do such a thing. I'll have to get moving... And so I slowly get closer to him, feeling awkward. However, Link stay perfectly still, looking deep in my eyes and his thumb has started to gently stroke my cheek.

Biiip! Biiip! Biiip!

We both jump at the sound of my mobile phone. Fuck! We were about to kiss! For Nayru's sake! Why did chance choose this very moment to make my mobile phone ring? Now Link has got his hand off me and he's standing a few feet away, looking embarrassed. Cursing my bad luck, I get my phone out of my rucksack and open the text message that have made my kissing Link fall through. It's from Komali...

"_Where R U?_" Damn! I forgot I didn't tell him about my going to Marcity. So I send him an answer and then turn to Link.

'Shall we go now?' I ask.

'Yeah, of course,' he says and we move towards the gate.

Neither of us broaches the fact that we almost kissed as we walk down the alley and neither while we are in the shuttle to Marcity town centre. In the books or in the TV series, when the main character goes on a date, it's always on a glorious day: the sky is cerulean, there's a light breeze and the temperature is about 85°F even in November. However, today the weather is chilly. A strong wind carries dead leaves through the streets and dark threatening clouds have invaded the sky. When we get off the shuttle at Market Square, I can't help but shiver. I've forgotten my scarf in my room, I'm so stupid!

'Are you cold?' Link asks me.

'Well... a bit.'

'Take my scarf,' he tells me holding a green scarf out to me.

I look at him, bewildered.

'But –' I stammer. 'You're going to freeze to death!'

Link chuckles.

'Never mind, I don't feel cold. You need it more than me.'

And so I take his scarf and wrap my neck and the bottom of my face with it. It's soft and it smells of Link. What bliss!

We walk past VegeSnack and I think of Saria. But we don't linger and get to a small Chinese food shop. I buy takeaway noodles, Link prefers spring rolls. And so we wander to a small park and eat while chatting. When we have finished, it's time for us to go to the library and work. Macity library is quite different from Hyrule High School one. The school library was old and big, this one is huge and modern. The whole building is made of steal and glass and it's impossible to find one's way here without a map.

We eventually get to a quiet place and start writing. Nevertheless, I find it difficult to concentrate on the play as Link's knee doesn't stop touching mine lightly every five seconds. I want to look at him but I force myself not to do so. I must be efficient today. I should have worked with Ralis: at least, I would have worked really fast and I wouldn't have been tempted to make this writing last as long as possible in order to spend time with Link.

One hour goes by, then another. I feel useless. I didn't think writing a play was so difficult! Thus, I feel really grateful when Link tells me:

'I think it's time to leave if we want to go to the cinema.'

I'm only too willing to leave the library, and so I throw all my things into my bag and get up. I am fed up with working.

The cinema isn't far from the library, so we manage to catch the four o'clock show. We're going to watch_Hairpsray_. When the film starts, I let myself go and just revel in the music and in Link's proximity. But in a sense, I feel a bit disappointed. Not about the movie, but about the turn of events. I knew nothing special was going to happen during the show, but I couldn't help but picture Link's taking my hand or our kissing at the end of the movie. But we share no physical contact at all. Only one time, my elbow touches his but he takes it off quickly. I don't understand anything anymore. We were so close to each in the corridor this morning or even in the library, and now it's as if he was avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Was I just imagining things between the two of us?

When we get out of the cinema, it's already twilight. Streetlights are switching on here and there like paper lanterns. Motorbikes go fast past us, bicycles ring their bells while weaving in and out of the cars in the streets and the crowd of pedestrians moves like a human tide. We made our way through the crowd and wait for the bus at Market Square. Drops of water start falling from the heavy clouds above us and thus we jump promptly into the shuttle when it arrives. It was high time we got in: it's now downpour!

We talk little during our coming back, mostly because of me. The sudden distance Link has put between us worries me. I was silly to believe all would go for the best. I should thank Komali to have sent me that text message this morning. If he hadn't, I would have kissed Link and the situation would have turned really complicated. Maybe he caught a glint of love in my eyes at the library and it scared him. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think.

When the bus drops us in front of the school gate, the rain is still teeming down. We run up the alley watching out for the puddles and the mire. However, when we finally get in, we are soaked through and our trousers and shoes are muddy. I'm frozen and I can't help letting out a sneeze. Damned rain! Suddenly, a cry echoes through the hall, making me start:

'Spyer! Sylvest!'

I look up to see an old hag standing at the top of the stairs. Gohma. Oh my Din! We are in such trouble! Tap-dance noise follows her down the stairs as she comes to us. She's still looking the same: greyish, sharp, unfriendly. She stops just in front of the two of us and peers at Link first, then at me, then at our muddy shoes.

'Well, here we are,' she says triumphantly. 'Running again Spyer, aren't you?'

My eyes widen.

'We've just entered the hall!' I protest.

'I know that,' she replies. 'I saw both of you _running_ in.'

'It's raining cats and dogs outside,' Link tells her coldly, stepping forward.

Now I'm a bit behind him and I don't know why, but it makes me feel reassured. Nevertheless, Gohma is not the kind of woman who can be intimidated. She looks at us smugly from top to bottom and then says scornfully:

'I guessed it when I saw how much trash you brought in with you. I think it's time to take your toothbrush to go and scour the toilets, Spyer. But as there are two of you, I think you could do the locker room,' she adds with a cynic grin.

¤¤¤

When we get back to the flat, I feel morose. Gohma gave us a detention: we are to clean up the guy's locker room tomorrow evening. Positive point: we don't have to use a toothbrush.

The flat is empty: Komali, Darunia and Ralis must be with some friends of ours. I sink in the sofa sighing deeply. In a single day, I had bliss and pits!

'You're not thinking about staying soaked, are you?' Link tells me. 'Come to the bathroom to take off those wet clothes and dry your hair!'

I feel so empty that my mind doesn't even wander to kinky thoughts. I get up with a moan and walk slowly to the bathroom. But as I get on the threshold, I freeze. Link is there, only wearing boxers, wet. His clothes are piled in a corner and he's rubbing his golden hair with a towel. Oh my Din! He's so sexy like that! A call for rape! He suddenly turns to me and smiles. I can feel my heart pumping faster than ever.

Ill-at-ease, I take off my clothes. It embarrasses me to undress in front of him. I don't think I'm ugly but well, you know, I'm not that handsome. Gymnastics practice gave me slender muscles but I'm not looking strong or anything. Anyway, I don't have time to feel self-conscious for Link comes to me and gently wipes the drops off my face. He did it so tenderly that I can't make out a sound. I'd like him to hold me. I'd like to feel his hand on my skin. I'd like to taste his lips –

'Oh! You're back?' Ralis says, rushing into the bathroom.

However, he didn't see my clothes on the floor and catches his feet in my trousers. And so, what was to happen happens: he falls over. In normal time, I would have felt sorry for him but not today: he has just wrecked all my chances to kiss Link.


	8. Episode 8: Detention

Hello Reader!

Another episode of Hyrule High School but well, I definitely don't like it. It is shorter than usual, and it really sucks... I had a hell of a job writing it and I'm still not satisfied with my work... It's so hard to write in another language! Well, I hope you'll forgive me.

Now that I've finished complaining, I want to do personnal thanks to the reviewer of the 7th episode.

**Lodorfin:** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir envoyé cette petite review ! Mais tu sais, tu peux les écrires en français, je parle relativement bien cette langue (enfin, je comprends les bases...) donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. XP Plus sérieusement, je suis content que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que cet épisode ne te décevra pas trop...

**Kitsunedemon: **Please, do not apologize for not reviewing! Of course, it really pleases me to get some comments and it gives me heart to write even when I really have a hard time writing, but there's nothing compulsory... This episode may be a bit less fluffy but well... you'll see what happens!

**Nuitari Aquarius:** Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part: merci d'être toujours là pour commenter mes bêtises. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Et puis vivent les pêches et les bananes ! (à vous qui lisez que message et comprenez le français, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur n'est pas totalement fou!)

Well, now it's time for me to say: enjoy your reading and please, don't forget to review!

PS: I updated this chapter with some corrections. Anyhow, I didn't touch to the newspaper article: it's helpless...

* * *

**Episode 8: Detention**

* * *

_I..._

I smash the alarm clock quiet before it has time to sing. I've been awake for hours – which is really uncommon – and I don't feel like bearing an awful song this morning. Nestled under my blanket, I enjoy one more minute the warmth of my bed. I don't want to get up today. Okay, I never want to wake up, but I meant today was different. I have a feeling that all will go wrong today. First of all, I am to clean the locker rooms with Link tonight and of course, rain is teeming down on the roofs and falling from the eaves, making grey thick water curtains out of the window. I do love rain but today, it means the locker rooms will be muddy. Needless to say muddier the rooms, harder the work.

I eventually get out of my sheets, looking and feeling grim and morose. This day is going to be absolutely awful. I have a shower and get dressed as quickly as I can, speaking to nobody – not even to Komali who is used to my fickle mood. Then I pick up my rucksack and get out of the flat. I don't know why but I need to be alone. Yesterday, I was about to kiss Link twice and twice bad fortune prevented me from doing so. It must be fate, mustn't it ? We aren't to go out together.

_To go out together_? I can't help chuckling to myself at this silly thought. As if we could ever go out together! First, he would have to fancy guys, which is quite unlikely. Secondly, he would have to be fond of me, which is even more unlikely. And assuming that both of them occurred, we could not touch in public, we could not kiss in public... We would have to always pretend to be only friends. This story is nonsense and leads nowhere. I wish I could forget him and fall for a smart girl. Life would be so simpler that way.

Yet I know I don't really want that to happen. I don't want to fancy somebody else – well, I can't say I've really _chosen_ to fancy Link indeed. So what do I want? I sigh deeply. I would like life to be like in those yaoi fictions where all characters are gay and where everybody finds it normal. In such romances, happy ends are always assured. Why ought it to be different in actual life?

'Hey, Sheik!' Saria's voice hails me.

I wince. I definitely want to be alone this morning but I can't just tell her to go away. And so I turn to her and greet her as cheerfully as my bad mood enables me.

'Have a look!' she tells me, holding out a crumpled piece of paper. 'They're talking about you in the newspaper!'

I frown with incomprehension before realising she is talking about the Hyrule News, the school paper. And so I take it and start reading the article on the front page.

**Flood of detentions among Second Years**

Y_esterday morning, a real spate of detentions hit harshly the second years' community of Huryle High School, confirming that the new behaviour line of the establishment would be strictly implemented by the staff. Such measures have been taken in the continuity of the previous ones that were settled last year, such as Miss Bokababa's nomination as a nurse, which purpose was to stop – or even to reduce – the increasing flow of sick-pretending students. As the attendance of the sick room considerably ebbed away, it was decided that such methods should be extended to discipline._

_And so Mrs I. Shadow, professor of mathematics, kicked off that new politic by giving Miss Zelda King three hours of detention by the end of the morning. Zelda had intended to blackmail one of her classmate via a written message which was intercepted to her bad fortune. Consequently, she is to help Miss Bokababa to clean the sick room. Needless to say such a punishment has put an end to all the rumours of favouritism that hung above the staff. However, the favouritism problem is far to be over (for more information, see p.4)._

_Another detention was given to Ralis Zora, a few hours later. Actually, Ralis is famous in Hyrule High School for never being able to be on time, for his ability to causing disasters and for his unbelievable tales. Such a behaviour stayed unpunished for too long according to Mr R. Light who confided that "it was high time Mr Zora paid for regarding professors as fools." Nobody could tell for certain what really decided Mr Light to go into action but Ralis was asked _politely_ to count how many cobblestones there were in the front courtyard. It is said that Ralis had asked Mr Light for more time to give back is history homework because a raven had stolen it. Although this tale sounds particularly childish and unrealistic, the punishment stays harsh and outrageous! Be sure the student representatives will be entitled to their say._

_And eventually, let's talk about the most famous pair of second year pupils: Link Sylvest and Sheik Spyer. As you must already know if you read our previous publications (_Hyrule News n°534 _&_ Hyrule News n°541_), Link and Sheik has got closer and closer to each other since the beginning of this year. Rumours spread throughout the school about their being gay or not yet no evidence have been given to uphold these statements. However, it seems to be only tales from scared fangirls. Anyway, Link and Sheik walked into Mrs Gohma on coming back in from a trip to Marcity. Soaked to the skin, muddy and frozen, they were accused to dirty the hall and to be running. Despite the mitigating circumstances, Link and Sheik were both given a detention and they are to clean the boys' locker room tonight. And so if you want to support them, try not to bring mud into the locker room today!_

By Midna Twilight

I hand the paper back to Saria, bewildered. I never thought there could be articles about me and Link in the Hyrule News! Of course, I knew this school paper existed but I never read it. Now I can feel panic running on my skin and through my limbs in a violent thrill which quickly turns into trembling. My Din! What would have happened if I had kissed Link yesterday? Would Saria have held me a paper with "Link and Sheik, a new gay couple in Hyrle High School!" as headlines? I feel trapped and watched.

'Sheik?' Saria asks me. 'Are you all right?'

I suddenly notice that she is staring at me inquisitively.

'Er – sure!' I answer, trying to sound confident. 'I just need to have breakfast.'

And as she doesn't look convinced, I give her the brightest smile I can do and leave towards the canteen. On the way, my thoughts wander to this newspaper article again. I feel calmer now but it has pointed out that I can't envisage any _public_ relation with Link. If something is to happen – which I'm getting to doubt more and more – we'll have to be extremely watchful and to keep it secret. It sounds cool, doesn't it?

When I've picked a few things to eat, I drop on a chair next to Komali who has just finished drinking some hot chocolate judging by the milky moustache he is wearing. A copy of the Hyrule News is lying open on the table; he must have been reading it before I arrived.

'You're in the papers,' he tells me casually.

He hasn't stopped gazing at his cereal while saying that, as though he could find inside it the answer to the great mysteries of the universe. Or maybe he fears looking at me, does he?

'Yeah, I know,' I answer, peeling my orange. 'I discovered I was about to go out with Link,' I add, trying to sound flippant but the voice which comes out of my mouth is full of bitterness.

'Oh!' Komali replies. 'Don't be silly! Everybody knows it's just some malicious gossips from a jealous girl.'

_Yes but I'd like it to be true._ It would be the right moment for me to tell Komali my problems, wouldn't it? So that I would have somebody to talk frankly, somebody who'd know the entire truth. Moreover, Komali might be able to give me an objective view of the situation and put forward some solutions. Yes, that is it, I'm going to tell him. And so I suck in my breath and...

'Sheik?' Komali says, looking at me eventually.

Stopped in my momentum, I can't do anything but nod, inviting him to go on. I suddenly notice he's got a lot on his mind.

'I-I tried to kiss Medli yesterday.'

My jaw drops. I am flabbergasted.

'You – what?'

Are we talking about the Komali I know? For this one would never have try such a thing! Or so I thought at least.

'You heard me perfectly well,' he tells me sadly.

'And so? Didn't everything go for the best?'

'I got a text message at the crucial moment...'

Oh! It makes me think of somebody else...

'... and so she blushed and ran off. I haven't seen her since this moment.'

I remain silent for a few seconds, unable to pronounce a single word. Then, I finally ask:

'Who sent you this message?'

'Ralis,' Komali answers darkly.

'Don't worry boy,' I tell him, patting his back. 'I'll wait for him after school and he'll meet my baseball bat!'

But as he doesn't seem to think it is funny, I keep on:

'We'll try and fix that, don't worry. At least, I can go and talk to her or to Malon if you want.'

He seems to hesistate, opens his mouth then shuts it quickly. Eventually, he shakes his head and says:

'I'll handle it by myself, thank you. I just feel grateful that I can talk to someone.'

_Yeah, I know. I would have felt grateful if I had had the possibility to talk to you too,_ I think grimly. But now the bell rings: it's too late.

¤¤¤

'Well, here we are boys!' Gohma says, radiant. 'On your left, the brooms. On your right, the floorcloth and the buckets. I'll come back in three hours and I hope you'll have finished by this time. Enjoy yourselves!'

And then she goes out and clangs the gymnasium door shut. I can hear the sound of the bolt; maybe she thought we would try and escape... But actually, I do feel trapped. The day went by so slowly that more than once, I suspected the clock hands of being stuck. And now, the evening promises to be long too. At least I'm in good company...

'Well,' Link says, running a hand through his golden locks. 'We'd better start straight away I think.'

I nod. It's still pouring with rain on the gymnasium metallic roof in a deafening hammering. Sometimes, we can hear the roar of thunder in the distance.

'For a start,' I suggest, 'we could pick up all those forsaken clothes.'

And so we do. There are shorts, trousers, jumpers soak with sweat – yuck! – and even a clean pair of pants! And then we sweep, wash the floor, scour the walls, dust the lockers and evict a few spiders... But Farore! That's exhausting!

I glance at my watch: 10:00 p.m. which means we have only an hour left. But I think it will be okay: we have to clean the showers and then it will be finished. At last! I'm dreaming of my pillow, of my soft blankets and of the fluffy warmth of my bed. The problem is that I'm musing so much that I don't pay enough attention to the wet tiled floor. And so I slip, grab something green trying not to fall over, hit the wall hard with my back and with my skull and eventually land on my butt. I would have been merely okay if I could have stayed here, leaning against the wall and resting. But as soon as I have touched the ground, something green and heavy fall astride my knees.

'Sorry!' we both say at the same time and then laugh.

'Did I hurt you?' Link ask me gently.

'Don't worry,' I answer before adding with a wink: 'I will survive.'

And then I expect him to sit up and set me free, but Link stays absolutely still. I look up and meet his eyes. I suddenly feel a rush of fondness for him flow inside my chest despite this morning despair. His moonlight skin seems to shine of its own brilliance and his deep eyes are worth the Caribbean Sea. And his lips... They look soft, sweet... I'd like him so much to...

'Kiss me...'

These words have slipped out of my mouth. How was I able to say that? Oh my Din! There is no coming back now for even though I muttered, I'm sure Link heard these two words perfectly well. Actually, he looks as bewildered as I am. But as he seems still unable to move, I slowly bend to him and then press my lips onto his in a chaste kiss.

It comes as a real shock to me. I quickly move back, looking horrified. How can I be so stupid!

'I –' I try to say but I can't think of any plausible explanation.

However, the kiss seems to have awaken Link. He rises a hand and, to my surprise, tenderly stroke my cheek. My heart is pumping so fast that it sounds like a war drum at my ears. And then, it is Link's turn to bend to me and to give me a kiss. But this one is more intense, more passionate. His tongue slips into my mouth and plays with mine in a dance which makes me forget everything else. The floor seems to collapse under me and so I hold Link not to fall.

When we finally part, Link is smiling. Din! He's so gorgeous when he smiles!

'I've longed for this for so long!' he breathes.

'So have I...'

With a smile, he lays me down on the tiled floor and while he kisses me again, I can feel his warm fingers slipping under my shirt to my belly.


	9. Episode 9: Betrayal

Merry Christmas!

Well, I know we are on the 26th but I wanted to say this anyway.

About this episode, I must say that, once again, I'm not happy with it. There's a lot of dialogue which makes it slow; it isnt' very long and worst of all, it wasn't beta-read so there may be grammar/spelling issues or even sentences that don't mean anything. If you spot such mistakes or nonsense, please tell me so I can correct.

As ever, I'd also like to thank the reviewers: I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for you.

And finally, I hope you'll enjoy your reading anyway!

* * *

**Episode 9: Betrayal**

* * *

_Tais-toi mon cœur... _

Mmm... Time to get up, isn't it?

_Je ne te reconnais pas..._

I gently turn off my alarm clock. Yes, _gently_. Or so I try. For it's such a miracle that this damned clock thinks I was mistaking and so it keeps on singing till I smash it quiet. What's bred in the bone will come out in the flesh, won't it?

Anyhow, this doesn't succeed in ebbing away my good mood. I haven't slept so well for a long time and I can't help thinking about last night. Well, I must say my mind have difficulties to assimilate what happened. I struggle with realizing that I actually kissed Link, and that he kissed me back. It can't have been real, can it? And though, I can still feel the soft strokes of his hands on my body...

While letting my thoughts wander, I walk to the bathroom. I feel a bit disappointed not to find Link inside but it doesn't matter. Now I'll have plenty of time to see him. As I look at myself in the mirror, I can see a small red mark on my left collarbone. Din! What the hell...? Well, it seems yesterday evening was definitely real. Fortunately, I have no mark on my neck and as my T-shirt will hide this one, nobody will ask me embarrassing questions. Though, I can't recall Link giving me a lovebite. Well, it doesn't matter actually. I like this small red mark on my pale skin. I enjoy thinking his lips burnt my skin, that the bond which united us to each other last night was so strong that it left physical marks in my flesh. Am I musing? Yes, of course! But it is so sweet...

Today, I pay a special attention to my clothes. I'd like Link to think I am cute when he sees me this morning. Well, as a matter of fact, I always want Link to find me cute but particularly today. So... Should I wear a shirt or is it too formal? Maybe this T-shirt would be great... Definitely no, I look like a giant banana with this yellow one! And is it better to wear dark trousers or denims? I wish we had uniforms like in all these American series, so that I wouldn't have to chose what I'm going to wear!

Eventually, after nearly half an hour of hesitation, I opt for a dark blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a black jumper. Now I look formally sexy! Great, isn't it? Well, I'd better hurry up now or else I won't have time to have breakfast and I'll be late in History. However, something bothers me a bit: what am I going to do when I see Link? I mean, I can't just go and kiss him in front of everyone, can I? Oh! Don't worry Sheik! Everything is going to be all right.

I stride along the corridors and down the stairs, watching out for Gohma, and then make my way towards the canteen.

'Here you are!' Komali tells me as he catches me up in the hall. 'I thought you'd never get up!'

I grin at him in answer but he doesn't seem to notice. Actually, he looks more excited than I have ever seen him for a year. His eyes are sparkling and he can't help but fidget.

'You'll never guess what happened this morning!' he keeps on.

'Well, tell me then!'

He sucks in his breath in a funny way and then bursts out his piece of news:

'Link asked Ruto out!'

Immediately, I feel I've been filled up with a frosty fluid. My happiness has vanish as easily as you burst a soap bubble. The floor seems to have cracked open under my feet; everything is crumbling and I'm falling into nowhere with nothing to hold on.

'Er- Sheik?' Komali calls me. 'Are you all right?'

No! Of course not! In fact, I've never felt so bad. But it can't be. It's only a nightmare!

The world is spinning around me, and I have dizzy spells. My legs are made of cotton... I'm going to collapse...

Without answering Komali, I stagger towards the canteen. I feel I'm not actually walking but watching my body walking on its own. Link cannot have asked Ruto out, Komali must have been pulling my leg! And what about yesterday evening? Was it just hot air? Was Link just playing with me? And in parallel with grief, anger starts rising inside me.

I kick the canteen door open and rush in. However, I freeze straight away: a few steps ahead, Link is teasing a delighted Ruto while everybody else is gazing at them. I linger here a moment and seconds turn into lifetimes. I had always thought that to be broken-hearted was only a phrase, you know, something metaphoric but it isn't. I am feeling physical pain, acute suffering inside my chest each time my heart beats. Yes, it is definitely possible to die of love.

Eventually, Link notices me and he steps aside from Ruto instantaneously. He peers at me, looking embarrassed and worried. He may fear that I would tell everybody about last night and ruin his new relationship. I slowly move forward and stand in front of him. I'd like to speak but something hard knots and swells in the hollow below my throat, choking off breath, choking off sound. The words seem to be tangled and trapped inside of me. Then, finally, something break loose and I burst out:

'You're such a bastard!'

A remote part of my mind knows that the whole canteen is now listening to us but I don't pay attention to it.

'You may think it's funny to play with people's feelings, don't you?' I seethe, furious.

But as my anger rises on and on, I can feel that grief is about to overwhelm me. I don't want to burst into tears in front of him: I still have an ounce of pride. So, without adding anything, I leave.

'Sheik!' Link calls me back as he seems to recover his ability to speak.

He dares! I turn to him and without thinking about it, I punch him right on the chin. Link stumbles back, stunned, staring at me stupidly.

'Don't even call me by my first name again. It makes me sick.'

I've said this sentence as scornfully as possible, and then I get out of the canteen.

¤¤¤

I'm now sitting on the shore of the Lake Hylia, which is at the far end of the school park. Wavelets ebb and flow on the charcoal grey shingle in a slow muffle melody. Above my head, the sky is white with clouds; the frosty wind is carrying drops of water through the naked trees and to my face. I feel as cool as the weather, empty and dull. I can hardly remember what happened after I hit Link. I think I just rushed out and strode to the lake. I should be attending History but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore indeed.

Several feeling are violently clashing inside my head. Grief, anger, disappointment, jealousy, contempt for my own naivety... Everything is spinning around me again, as though I was at the heart of a hurricane. But something is harassing me more than all these feelings, a simple question: why did he do that? I could tell myself it is just because he's a bastard, but I know it can't be true.

_Oh! Fuck, Sheik! This guy stabbed your heart and you're still looking for excuses for him! Are you as stupid as you look?_

Damn it! This awful knot in my chest is called love, you know. And love always makes a fool of you!

_Yes, but you were stupid enough to fall in love: it's all your fault!_

That's a bit much! I never asked Link to go and flirt with the silliest girl in the world! Well, silliest... there's still Zelda...

_So you admit Link is a bastard?_

Yes! Er... actually no! He _behaved_ like a stupid bastard, but he _is_ not one.

I know Link is not like that and so do you, don't you?

_You could have been turning a blind eye..._

Do you imply that I would have been able to fall in love with such a stupid jerk?

_Well, you could be really stupid..._

And so would you! Don't forget you are me!

_No! I'm only your conscience!_

You're looking the other way...

'Sheik?'

I start at the sound of my own name. As I look over my shoulder, I can see Komali standing right there. Din! I was so lost in my thoughts I haven't heard his steps on the pebbles.

'May I sit?' he asks.

I nod, keeping silent.

'I knew you would be here: you like the lake so much,' he says casually. 'Are you okay?'

'Of course!' I answer, trying to sound as flippant as possible but my heart isn't in it.

'Obviously, you're not.'

'So why did you ask me if you knew the answer?'

Komali sighs.

'Well, I hoped you would have told me by yourself,' he admits. 'I was so stupid: I would never have thought you were in love...'

I feel so weary that I don't even try to deny. So he knows, doesn't he? Actually, it is even better like that. I wanted to tell Komali but I wasn't able to, so it is better he has guessed by himself.

'I'm sorry...' I whisper. 'I've tried to tell you several times...'

'Don't worry: _I_ should have guessed by myself sooner. But... Well... Ruto! I would have never expected that!'

I frown: 'Why the hell are you talking about this bitch?'

Komali's eyes widen straight away in astonishment. He looks as if he had just been struck in the stomach. Did I say something wrong? Well, he never appears to really like her, so it is unlikely that he got pissed off at my calling Ruto names.

'Don't you want to go out with Ruto?' he asks, totally bewildered.

'Hell! Not at all!'

Komali blinks twice. He seems to be unable to understand what's going on. I thought he had guessed the truth but it appears he was mistaking. Me? Falling in love with this silly fashion victim? Yuck!

'But, if you don't have a crush on Ruto why-' he wonders. He doesn't seem to be really speaking to me. Actually, I'd rather say he is just thinking aloud. Eventually, his eyes widen as the truth hits him with all its implications. He glances at me, opens his mouth then snaps it shut, hesitant. And so he glances again and finally tells his mind:

'Are- Are you falling for Link?' he asks me, looking away as though he was ashamed of saying such a thing. Or he may just fear to be wrong and to get me upset.

'Yeah,' I sigh tersely.

This time, Komali stares straight into my eyes and it is my turn to look away, blushing. That's it: there is no coming back from now. But I can't resign myself to watch absolute disgust in the way he gazes at me.

'So... You're gay?'

I feel rather taken aback at this question. There was no contempt in his voice, just... astonishment and even _curiosity_. As I glance towards his face, I can see that his look is inquisitive, seeking for answers.

'Er... I don't really know but I don't think so,' I say but I resume explaining as soon as I notice Komali's confused look. 'I'm fond of Link but the point is that I fell for him regardless of his being a guy. I mean, I do like girls! Though I fancy guys too, and particularly Link... I must be bisexual... Oh Din! My explanations are such a mess!' I moan.

'No, it's okay,' Komali mutters pensively. 'I think I got it.'

An awkward silence falls and lingers for a while between the two of us.

'You know,' I mumble. 'You can leave if you don't want to stay with a faggot.'

_One more betrayal won't make any difference today..._ I think darkly.

Komali shakes his head, looking desperately up to the sky. It appears I was right: he's going to leave me too. I don't feel like lying to myself: I'm frankly disappointed but this is the way it is.

'You're really silly when you want,' Komali sighs. 'Don't you remember what I told you about our friendship, a long time ago?'

Oh yes I do! This moment is engraved in my memory and I can still see it happening as clearly as if it was occurring right now.

'You said I was your best friend and that I would always be so, no matter what happens,' I whisper, feeling guilty, avoiding his eyes.

'Yes, I did. Even though we were only six, I meant it and I still do now. I don't mind whether you fancy girls or guys or even both. I don't say it isn't weird to me, nor that I won't need time to get accustomed to it. But you're my friend – my _best_ friend – and I do like you the way you are! So what about you telling me what happened with Link?'

I feel so grateful to him that my eyes are burning with tears which aren't willing to flow. Since I cannot find any word powerful enough to express my feelings, I just give him a hug. I try to put a lot of unsaid things in that hug, and I hope he understands them. Actually, I think he does for he doesn't push me away. And then I tell him the whole story: how I fell for Link a while ago, how I felt the few moments I spend with him, and about the library and the cinema. Now I have started speaking, I can't stop. I feel like a pressure-cooker: I need to let out steam or else I will explode. I'm only figuring out how hard it was to keep all this from him, and how sad it made me not to be able to shares my fears with anybody. So the more I talk, the better I feel. Well, 'the better' is maybe a bit to optimistic but speaking lifts a few of my sorrows.

'And so_he_ kissed you back?' Komali says when I've finished speaking.

I nod grimly, embracing my knees with my arms.

'And... then?' he presses, narrowing his eyes.

'We did not _fuck_,' I answer a bit harshly, 'if it's what you are insinuating!'

'But?'

Din! How does he know there is a 'but'? I can't help blushing as I stutter, feeling really ill-at-ease:

'Well... We-We _felt_ each other.'

Komali stays still a short while, his gaze unfocused. He may be thinking my story through or just musing. I feel I am being judge, like in a trial. Eventually, Komali speaks again:

'What a mess! I can't understand Link... If only he hadn't kissed you yesterday, if you had been the only one who had stepped forward, it could have make sense. Really, I don't get it. I had never thought of Link as a coward before.'

_Neither had I_, I think gloomily.

'Anyway, I think we should go back to school now,' Komali keeps on. 'We've already missed three classes, I don't think we can afford to miss one more.'

I nod, feeling thankful for all the concern he has demonstrated towards me but also guilty about the trouble I dragged him into.


	10. Episode 10: Ally & Foe

Hey! Here comes a new episode of Hyrule High School and this time, I'm rather happy with it. I manage to write a proper length and I didn't feel I was just padding out my work. So well, it won't be brilliant but I'm satisfied.

A lot of thanks to the reviewers and particularly to Serach whoose comments were useful even though this episode was already written when I read them. I'll try to take them into account when writing the next one.

Once again, this episode hasn't been beta-read so if you can spot mistakes, you know what to do.

I just have one more thing to say: enjoy your reading and review me!

* * *

**Episode 10: Ally & Foe**

* * *

It's been a week since Link hacked my heart to pieces and the wound is still wide open. I haven't slept peacefully since this day, I am not hungry to anything anymore and Darunia has kept telling me I am deathly pale for the past few days. Besides, Komali isn't feeling very well too. He hasn't been able to find enough courage to go and talk to Medli since he tried to kiss her. And finally, we both got a detention for missing three classes last Friday: we wrote three hundred times (one hundred per missed hour) "I mustn't skip lessons". I can't help feeling guilty since it is because of me that Komali got punished. 

So right now, it's Friday evening and we are both slumped on the sofa, in the flat. Ralis has gone swimming, Darunia is Nayru knows where and Link must be with Ruto. This single thought make me sick. I reckon they must be at Ruto's flat, lying on a sofa or on her bed. For sure, Link has put his arms round her waist and they are kissing in a disgusting sucking noise. I don't know why I keep mortifying my mind with these thoughts. Whether it be to try and forget Link and just a masochistic way to point out my misfortune, the result is the same: I feel miserable.

This week's issue of the Hyrule News is lying on the table in front of me, still open at page four, on which you can read "Link & Sheik, the breaking apart". I sigh, staying idly. Once again, we have been the talk of the whole school. Like Komali, people think I struck Link last Friday because I had a crush on Ruto and because I got pissed off that he went out with her. They couldn't be further from the truth, but it's better this way. I don't really like the idea that people may believe I'm falling for this slut – don't look at me this way, I know I shouldn't call her like that but the point is that I am actually _a bit_ pissed off! But let's be pragmatic: it's better this way. I mean that people believe I have a crush on Ruto. Of course, I wasn't talking about Link and her...

Suddenly, I can feel my mobile phone vibrate in the front pocket of my hoody. Feeling as soft as a bowl of gelatine, I pick up my mobile and answer.

'Hello?' I said with little conviction.

'Good evening honey!'

Farore! That's my mum! I could go to some more private place to talk to her but I'm alone with Komali so I don't care. And anyhow, he looks as energetic as me tonight, which is definitely not a compliment. So I just sit up a bit and tighten my grip en the receiver.

'Mum? Why are you calling?'

'Sheik, may I remind you that I am your mother?' she replies. 'I don't need any reason to call you, dear.'

I fidget a bit on the coach – which earns me a moan from Komali. I can't help feeling a bit awkward at being called 'honey' or 'dear'. I'm not a baby anymore!

'Okay,' I capitulate. 'It's just you normally don't call without any reason. Which I'm really fine with!' I add quickly.

'So, how is it going for you?'

Of course, she has to ask me the very question I don't want to answer!

'Not too bad. What about the family?' I reply before she can say anything more.

'Well, Dad is having a hard time with his job, I have to face a flu epidemic...' My mum is a doctor. '... and aunt Megda keeps harassing us about Christmas and whether we'd come to her house in the Southern Fields.'

Oh my Din! Please, don't let me go there! I hate this boring place and this boring old woman so please, don't let me go there for Christmas! There is no TV set, no computer, no mobile phone network... Well, no way to keep in touch with civilisation. At least, she has electricity and the toilets aren't at the far end of the garden anymore!

'Sheik, sweetie,' my Mum keeps on. 'I heard you got three detentions...'

'I got only _two_ detentions and that's enough,' I answer coolly.

So that was what she wanted to talk about. Well, let's be positive: Dad is not calling me himself, so I mustn't be in so much troubles.

'And I also heard your last marks were, well... worthy of a plane crash.'

I don't answer so silence falls between the two of us. For a second or two, I can only hear the light crackling of the line. Eventually, I manage to speak up:

'Don't worry Mum, I'll sort this out soon. I promise.'

She seems satisfied with this answer and I feel grateful for her faith in me.

'Impa told me she would speak with you,' she says. 'Has she already done so?'

'Yes, she has.'

I suppose she expected me to develop a bit more my answer but as I don't, she simply tells me:

'Okay, honey. I reckon it's time for me to hang up. Take care!'

'Bye!'

But it's already too late: only dialing tone answers me. I sink down in the sofa, leaning my head back. I can still hear my mother's voice in my head and slowly, my mind wanders to the unexpected talk I had with Professor Shadow this morning...

¤¤¤

Rain was, once again, teeming down on the patio and I couldn't help but glance at the window every other seconds. I've always liked rain, which some people find weird. When I was a kid, I would go out when raining and just lie down in the grass, watching the sky, till my mum found me soaked to the skin and forced me to come back in.

But this morning I also felt that the weather was, in some way, sympathetic to my miserable mood. Sitting next to Link was getting more painful every day. However, I wasn't the only one to suffer this new relationship. At the far end of the room, Zelda was unrecognizable. She was no more pretty or trying to look so. Dressed in black, like a widow, she was peering at the board with unfocused eyes. Rings darkened her livid face and her hair was falling flabbily on her desk, emitting a clear impression of neglect. Well, in short, she was looking pathetic. I could even have felt sympathy for her if she had given up her arrogance with her look concern.

But well, mind your own business people say and for once, I was willing to do so. I had enough to handle with my own problems and a bit of Komali's ones so too bad for Zelda!

Suddenly, I started as I heard Link whisper my name – family name.

'Spyer... We need to talk after this lesson,' Link muttered.

'I've nothing to tell you and I don't want to hear anything from you, so I think this would be a waste of time. Now, maybe _you_ are clever enough not to listen at the Professor but _I_ can afford it. So shut up.'

Well, I wasn't really listening before he tried and talked to me but all I said was true: I didn't want to have any business with him and I couldn't afford musing in math. Actually, since this incident, my marks had literally crashed down. I wasn't able to keep concentrated on my tests and I found no courage to revise or even learn my lessons. Pathetic. I hated myself for being so weakened by my feelings. Life seemed to have lost its taste: the sun wasn't as bright as before, sky wasn't as blue, food wasn't as good and a lot of things seemed to have become dull too. Don't get me wrong: I was never thinking about suicide or so! I had just lost all my motivations.

So when the bell rang, I felt relieved. After two long hours of mathematics with General Shadow, lunch break was going to be of the most pleasant. So I threw all my things inside my rucksack, which I swung onto my right shoulder and got ready to get out to the canteen.

'Sheik,' Professor Shadow called me without looking up from the math book lying on her desk. 'I'd like you to stay a minute. I need a word in private with you.'

I froze. Oh my Din! A private word with Professor Shadow? This sounded a bit like a death sentence, what's more for someone who had gotten a G to his last test... So I gave Komali a desperate look, half-expecting him to save me even though I knew he didn't have this power. And so I stayed still till everybody else had left the room. When the door shut closed, Mrs. Shadow eventually parted her hawk gaze from her book and look directly in my eyes. Feeling a bit nervous, I could help swinging from one foot to the other, aware the it was disclosing my anxiousness to openly for my linking.

'You may have a seat, Sheik,' she told me, nodding towards a chair and I suddenly realized that she had called me by my first name twice, which only increased a bit my uneasiness.

'I'd rather stay up if you don't mind, Madam,' I answered.

'The point is that I do mind,' she replied firmly but courteously. 'So let me insist: have a sit.'

Swallowing hard, I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her desk. Then I simply waited for her to speak first, which she did.

'So, I suppose you must be wondering, or even dreading, why I want to talk to you,' she started, 'but don't worry, I'm not here to yell a bit more about your sinking in math.'

I couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief.

'Actually, I want to talk to you as your godmother,' she kept on calmly, ignoring my sigh.

'I beg you pardon?'

Mrs. Shadows peered at me for a moment or two, as if she hadn't seen anyone so stupid before.

'I mean...' I faltered, a bit embarrassed, before adding with a sudden grin: 'I never thought of you as an overprotective godmother.'

'Neither did I,' she replied, caustic. 'But well, first you strike Link and then you fail all your tests... It's not like you.'

I got a little pissed off to hear her say that. Who did she think she were!

'You don't even know me!' I spat, unable to contain my anger.

However, she chose to ignore my boldness and answer cynically: 'I knew you before you were able to wipe you bottom on your own...'

This sentence choked off both breath and sound of my throat. Offended, I was about to reply but she cut me short by raising a hand up.

'Listen at me carefully, Sheik. I know you are in love with Link...'

'WHAT?' I burst out. 'Din! How did you...?'

'For a long time, my job was to know everybody's secrets,' Shadow explained.

I said nothing. Actually, even if I had had something to say, my throat was far too tightened to squeeze out any sound. She knew... I was finding myself in bigger troubles than expected...

'Sheik, I don't want to freak you out!' she said, trying to sound reassuring. 'This is your business and I don't intend to tell your parents if it's what you're dreading. I was just telling you I know what Link did to you. Now, there are two possible behaviors for you: either you still want of him or you loathe him. It means either you want to show him you're worth better than this stupid girl or you want to show him he didn't succeed in driving you down. Whatever you choose, it implies fighting Sheik. Do you get me?'

I remained silent for a moment, my arms idly crossed on my torso.

'Yes,' I answered tersely

'So, will you fight?' she asked me, staring deep into my eyes.

Suddenly, this intense and fierce look lit up something in me, an inner strength I didn't know I possessed. She was right. Whatever I wanted, I wasn't to give into despair! So I stared back at her and answered fiercely:

'I will.'

¤¤¤

The door opens in my back suddenly and makes me start out of my musings. I can't see who has just come in but I know his step by heart. I can also smell his light but delicious fragrance. Lowering my eyelids, I can perfectly picture his smart face with his golden locks falling lasciviously on his forehead. But I don't want to think about him. I don't want any kind contact with him anymore. So I get up and leave the common room without a glance for him.

'Sh-Spyer!' Link calls me.

I stop but don't turn to him.

'Can you wait for me please? I need a word with you.'

'And _I_ need to go to the bathroom,' I snap and leave at once.

I push the bathroom door open and walk in. I don't even take the trouble to bolt the door: the bathroom story was just another excuse to avoid Link. Sitting down on the floor, I draw my knees onto my chest, put my chin on them and embrace my legs with my arms. I've been doing this for a week and I must admit I've become quite talented to slip away whenever Link wants a talk. I know you must be thinking I should give him a try, just to hear what he could say to explain his behaviour. Actually, part of my mind agrees with this idea. But on the other hand, I don't want to be weak: I know he could easily convince me that he's just an innocent angel.

The door opens silently and Link slips inside. We gaze at each other for a second or two. Strangely, the seconds seem to have lengthen a lot recently. Eventually, he sits across from me on the floor, in a way very akin to mine.

'Listen,' he whispers. 'The situation can't keep on like that. I need to talk to you badly.'

'I need not to talk to you,' I answer, stubborn.

'So don't talk to me then,' Link says simply. 'But please, listen.'

Feeling a bit upset to have been put in my place, I stare at him grimly and nod. I only notice that he doesn't look really well too. In fact, he looks tired, as though he hadn't slept well for a while, and also sad.

'I...' Link starts but he doesn't keep on.

He seems to have waited for this moment for so long that he doesn't know what to say now he has the possibility to. Maybe he rehearsed this scene so many times in his head that now he fears to mess it up. What I am think? I'm such a fool! _I_'d like Link to be thinking this way but it is just my pathetic hopes. He doesn't say anything for he has nothing to say as an excuse.

'I ditched Ruto.'

My heart misses a beat.

'And so on?' I reply, trying to sound flippant.

Link sighs deeply, staring guiltily at the white tiled floor.

'I'm sorry about what I did,' he mumbles.

Both my eyes widen at once. Is that so?

'You are... _sorry_?' I manage to say. 'So this is it? You are _sorry_?'

I'm seething. Anger is raising inside of me in the style of a cobra about to strike, its fangs full of venom. Link must have felt it for he resumes speaking:

'Listen, Sheik, I was scared! I mean: you're a boy!'

'Yeah, I noticed that last time I took a leak,' I reply, acid.

'Oh, please! Maybe you feel comfortable with this but I didn't. I really liked what happened between us that night but when I came back to my room, alone, when the euphoria of that moment had ebbed away, I began to feel frightened about what I felt. So I retaliated like a coward and asked Ruto out. But, well...'

He eventually stops staring at the floor and looks up in my eyes.

'I just figured I didn't wanted Ruto but you, Sheik. I-I just hope it's not too late...'

I jump to my feet, feeling no more soft but as electric as a bolt of lightening.

'I'm not a toy boy Link! It's not as you want, when you want! Ruto wasn't good enough, what about trying this poor Sheik, just to see whether he's worth the catch? Anyhow, he's so desperate he won't refuse!'

'It's not that!' Link pleads. 'I went out with Ruto in order to prove to myself that I wasn't gay but it only makes me realize something...'

He stops for a second. He has stood up too and looks frankly embarrassed now.

'I... I love you Sheik.'

'Well, what a pity you didn't realize it sooner,' I reply.

And so I stride out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.


	11. Episode 11: Just a choice

Here we are!

I know it took me ages to update but I had a lot of work, my Muse was capricious and time went by quickly. So I'm sorry but I did what I could.

Well, reader, here is the last episode of Hyrule High School. I had planned a longer story but I have no time to write more so that's it. Some characters and plot details weren't developped as much as I wished, I hope you'll forgive me.

I don't like writing bottom notes so I'm saying it now: thank you very much for the reviews. And particularly, thank you to those who read till the end, despite the misspellings, the imperfections and this long waiting.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Episode 11: Just a choice**

* * *

'Muffins !' I yell again. 'Bio muffins!'

Oh my Din! How did I let myself get involved in this? Pertinent question which would be worth a pertinent answer...

I'm on Market Place, standing behind a tiny stall which is actually only a wooden trestle board, trying to sell as quickly as possible my muffins, in order to go back indoors. The weather is frosty; snow flakes are lazily falling from the milky sky, shining in the dim sunlight, and despite my lime green earmuffs, my ears are frozen. But that's nothing compared to my fingers: I can't wear gloves since I have to serve muffins, so I can hardly feel my fingertips anymore. I had a water-tasting hot chocolate about half an hour ago but it already seems like an old memory. So I sink a bit deeper into my muffler, trying to shield my neck from the biting wind, the memory of Link's scarf drifting on the border of my mind.

Oh! You'd like to know why I am selling these bloody muffins? It's a long story you know... Well, I guess we wouldn't be having this _conversation_ if you didn't like stories. So, yesterday afternoon, Komali and I were hanging out in the park, trying to think about something else than our sentimental problems. And then we met Saria who seemed really glad to have run into us. I wish we had known the ensuing conversation would seal our destiny... Or at least our Saturday afternoon. She said we both looked a bit sad lately and that she needed volunteers for a bio muffins sale. And one thing leading to another, we got ourselves to help the Kokiris to sell muffins on Market Place. Saria assured us the aim was to make us wind down and so here we are, standing the whole afternoon in the frosty wind. Surely there was some misunderstanding...

On my left side, Komali sneezes loudly. He looks frozen and his fingertips are bluish. We are running Market Place stall with Medli and Malon – who were conscripted the same way as us – and another guy named Mido – a Kokiri, obviously. Five other stalls are scattered through the city with the instructions not to come back _home_ before the last muffin is sold. I had never thought Saria could be so authoritarian... She was not elected president of the Kokiris on a mistake, for sure!

As a client comes, I stop musing. He's a tall man, wearing a long black duffel coat and a coal hat. He smells like old tobacco – maybe cigar – and speaks with a light accent of Termina when he asks : 'What is the sale for?'

His voice his smiling even though his mouth stays invisible, lost in his blond beard.

'The money will be used for creating a bird sanctuary near Laketown,' I explain. 'If I were you, I'd take a cranberry muffin : they're my favourite ones. But the blueberry ones are good too.' I add a banana-sized smile to my speech in order to sound more persuasive.

The man laughs, opening wide his mouth to reveal yellowish teeth.

'Okay, young man. Give me two cranberries and one blueberry, that will make it.'

I put the muffins into a small paper bag while Komali cashes the man's six rupees. Then the stranger grabs his food and leaves us to our boredom. I glance at my watch : five o'clock. Twilight tiptoes closer and closer. Soon, streetlights are going to switch up, casting tawny circles of light on the pavement.

Suddenly, a mobile phone rings, someone answers and then Malon says:

'Darunia and Link have sold all their muffins: they're taking the bus back to school.'

Mido moans and I can't help doing the same. Lucky them! But my attention is quickly caught by Komali who whispers to me:

'I really don't understand you.'

'What do you mean?' I mutter.

'With Link... You were so sad when he went out with Ruto, you still stare at him as though he was a god and when he tells you he's in love with you, you just send him away!'

'I'm not a toy!' I protest.

'Oh, Din! Swallow your pride, Sheik! Everybody makes mistakes. You're throwing away all you dreamt of just because of pride!'

I feel annoyed at what he says, particularly because I know he may be right. Yet I can't help retorting:

'_You_ are telling me that I throwing my life away? You don't even have balls to ask Medli out!'

Komali's eyes widen in astonishment and I feel a bit ashamed at my rudeness. However, before I can apologize, he mumbles something like 'okay' and walks to the opposite end of the stall. For a second, I think that he's going into a sulk but then he says:

'Medli, would you like to come to the cinema with me when we have finished selling these muffins?'

Straight away, Medli, who was collecting empty cardboard boxes, drops everything she was carrying. Blushing strongly, she kneels to pick them up then she stammers, avoiding to look at Komali: 'Well... I don't know. What do you think Malon?'

Malon seems a bit taken aback to be asked her opinion. But as she is about to answer, Komali cuts her short: 'I'm not asking Malon to come. I meant: just the two of us.'

He is staring deep in her eyes and she is not avoiding it anymore. She fidgets a second or two, then agrees eventually while Komali lets out a sigh of relief.

When he winks at me with a huge grin, I am so bewildered I can't do anything to reply. This is not the Komali I know! But maybe he's righ. If _he_ is able to surpass his shyness, I might try and forget my resentment.

¤¤¤

The wan moonlight is casting silver shadows everywhere in my room, changing my chest of drawers and my desk into mythological creatures and the posters on the walls into black and white photos. Half-naked, I'm lying on my bed, eyes focused on the creamy immensity of the ceiling. The room is rather warm – nothing to do with this afternoon frost – so I've pushed my blanket aside. I could have been here for a minute or a millennium, it would have made no difference. As a matter of fact, I don't even know what time it is.

Indecision is holding me, clinging to my skin, gripping me so tightly I can hardly breath. I feel as though there is a weight pressing down on my chest and believe me, that's not comfortable at all! I fear to make a mistake, to do the wrong choice, even though in that specific case, the only wrong choice would be not to choose. Above all else, I'm scared to have to assume a choice. I'm becoming the coward I despised in Link.

Am I still in love? This is the only question which matters and paradoxically, that's not the point. After all, what do I know about love? Apart from the fact that it's a huge shambles, of course. Love at first sight only exists in fairy tales and Hollywood movies. I have just figured this out a bit too late, that's all. In real life, love seems to be closer to _gardening_... It's like planting a seed: you've got to take care of it, to often water it so that it can grow and eventually blossom. My own garden frankly needs weeding but maybe it can still be saved. I don't know.

Oh Din! Of course I know! Well, I wouldn't be wondering about it tonight if all was lost, would I? I mean I still have feelings. But maybe the situation can't be helped anymore because Link took my bad mood the wrong way. I must say I behaved like a real bastard... But he deserved it! Didn't he?

I turn over onto my stomach and shove my head into my pillow. This is such a bloody mess! Yet I can't deny I would like this pillow to be Link's warm body. I wonder if he's thinking about us too right now... He must just be sleeping. Or he may not.

I jump out of my bed and walk silently to the corridor. I just can't stay like that anymore: I need to talk to him. I inch towards Link's door as quietly as possible, paying attention stay unnoticed. I don't want to have to explain to my flatmates what I'm doing out of my room when everybody's at bed. It would be embarrassing with Darunia or Ralis, but even more with Komali for it would amount to admit he was right from the beginning.

Here I am: Link's door. Should I knock before getting in? Besides, what am I going to do?

_'Night Link, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about being so rude to you..._

_Yes, you're right: you deserved it but I behaved like a bastard too..._

_But you know, I'm still crazy about you..._

No, this last sentence sounds too weak. Maybe:

_Well, I reconsider you offer..._

Nayru Sheik! You're not doing trade!

_Maybe it's still possible between the two of us..._ ?

I sigh. That's really complicated and the more I think about it, the less I know what I'm going to say. Unconsciously, I step back. Then I step back again, but more voluntarily this time. Perhaps it was a bad idea to come to see him tonight. Yet, I've come that far, I cannot slip away now. And so I sigh again, lean against the wall and let myself down to the fitted carpet ground. My heart is hammering inside my chest, sounding like a war drum to my ears.

Suddenly, Mrs. Shadow's voice echoes in my head._Will you fight Sheik?_ Then, my own voice answers the same way: _I will._ What am I waiting for? You get nothing by just expecting it to come to you. Anytime you want something, you've got to fight in order to have it. Come on, Sheik!

I stand up, set a hand on the doorknob and eventually push the door open. The hinges keep silent and, like a shadow, I slip inside the room. Curtains have been drawn so it's much darker than in my bedroom. I push the door closed and linger here for a few seconds as my eyes get accustomed to the lack of light.

I gasp: Link is sitting up in his bed, staring at me. At least I haven't woken him up.

'What are you doing here?' he asks.

His tone was neither warm nor angry, just neutral. This makes me feel awkward because I don't know how he feels about my being here at all. So, after a short silence, I manage to whisper:

'I needed to talk to you.'

Din! It didn't sound so pathetic in my mind a few minutes ago...

Link chuckles, which only increases my embarrassment.

'You avoided me for a fortnight and now you've come to my room at half past midnight, half-naked, because you've decided you wanted to talk to me. Interesting...'

He hasn't said it harshly but I can't help feeling both stupid and guilty. Besides, he's right: it's half past midnight. I didn't thought it was so late! And of course, I'm only wearing pyjama shorts so I don't feel very comfortable in front of him. Next time I want to visit someone at night, recall me to check what time it is and what I'm wearing!

'I'm sorry,' I say, and I mean it. 'I didn't want to bother you but I couldn't wait anymore. But maybe you'd rather I came back tomorrow...'

'Never mind, I wasn't sleeping. Since you are here, you'd better tell me what you wanted to.'

Silence answers him. Words stay trapped inside of me and I can't manage to squeeze out any sound. I must look so stupid! How is he going to retaliate? I'll only know if I tell him. This is our very last chance, I am not to waste it. If everything is already lost, it won't change anything but maybe there are still remains of hope.

'I've come to apology,' I finally mumble and as Link keeps silent, I resume: 'My behaviour was no better than yours.'

Well done Sheik! You say you're here to apology and then you slip a criticism into the conversation. What a good way to say "sorry"!

'I accept your apologies,' Link answers, which isn't really what I had expected even though I suddenly feel much lighter.

Then, without thinking at all, I ask: 'Can I stay and sleep here this night? I don't want to be alone...'

Oh my Din! What am I doing? A heatwave breaks on me instantaneously and I turn scarlet. I hope the darkness prevents Link from noticing it.

'I can sleep on the carpet, I don't mind!' I add quickly, feel more and more awkward.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Link answers gently. 'You can lie down by me. If you want it, of course...'

I nod, feeling unable to utter the slightest word. I step forward but freeze about a foot away from the bed. I don't dare going further. So Link slowly takes my hand in his one, his lightly callused fingers squeezing between mine, and then he pulls me towards the bed. As I slip through the sheets and the blanket, I suddenly realize a single bed is going to be a bit small for the two of us. But Link's hands on my hips and back put an end to my thinking.

'Link...' I moan. 'I haven't stayed for sex or anything like that...'

'I'm not looking for sex, Sheik.'

My hands are now resting onto his chest: I can feel his heart beating frantically. His face is only an inch away from mine, his breath heating my lips, and our legs are slowly intertwining like an old tree roots.

'I know it sounds so cliché, but your eyes are so beautiful. This cherry dark brown... maybe crimson. They are simply splendid.'

His aquamarine look dives into mine while his head lean forward. Then, as his lips are nearly touching mine, he mutters:

'I love you Sheik. I've always loved you even if I didn't understand it.'

'I love you too,' I whisper back.

And, in order to support my words, my lips cross the last physical and mental gap that separated us.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
